


Another chance

by clexa4ever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be rewriting a few chapters of the Arrow season 2. I thought that they didn't show much of Sara and Nyssa so I decided to write my version of their love. Any character does not belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heir to the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter starts when they kiss at the heir to the demon. Italics are Nyssa's thought.

Sara stepped back and looked at Nyssa. "I've had better greetings." Nyssa smirked. "I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know what you were going to do." Sara said. "To be honest, neither did I." Nyssa said showing her british accent that Sara always found so sexy.

"Yeah, we should talk." Sara said. "Of course. Do you need permission from your boyfriend ?" Nyssa said before looking behind at the Arrow. She turned around and walked a little and stood her ground. "I'm Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon." She said as proud as ever.

"What are you doing here ?" the Arrow asked. "Sara swore her legeance to the League of Assassins. It's time for her to return home." Nyssa said.  _To me, she thought._ "That's not gonna happen." Nyssa was about to step forward when she felt Sara's hand hold her arm and Sara stepped in front of her.

"Nyssa. Please, would you give us a moment ?" Sara asked lookig right at her. "Take your time. Goodbyes are never easy. Is that why I didn't get one ?" Nyssa said. _You only left me an empty room with no traces that you were ever there._ Sara swallowed hard as Nyssa walked away a little to give them some privacy.

"I can explain." Sara turned and walked up to him. "You don't have to. But you're not leaving. I don't trust her." Oliver said a little jealous since he witnessed their kiss just a few moments ago. "Then trust me." She said and he let her go, against his better judgement. They're delaing with the League of Assassins after all.

 

 

"You look different." Nyssa said.  _Still beautiful as always though._ "Still me." Sara said as they walked on the balcony of a building. "The Sara I know wouldn't have betrayed us and left Nanda Parbat under the covers of darkness." Nyssa said smiling.

"I didn't have a choice. The earthquake. I needed to see my family, make sure they were safe." Sara explained. "And so they are. Now come home." Sara stopped and turned around. "I can't. Look, I can't go back Nyssa. I don't have much of a soul left in me, nut what there is , It can't take the killing anymore." Sara said.  _So that's what you think of me ?._

"You swore an oath. My father sent me here to make sure you honor it. One way or another." Nyssa said showing her worry to have to go down that road with the woman she loves. "We both know the real reason why you came here." Sara said and Nyssa smiled and held her hand.  _Of course I wanted to see you, touch you, kiss you again. I love you Sara, can't you see ?_

"When I found you, you were starving and alone, simply waiting to die. The league took you in. Nursed you back to health. You're only alive today because of me." Nyssa said. "Hey, I wasn't with with you because you saved me. I was with you becasue I loved you." Sara said and it hit Nyssa worst than any punch she ever received.  _Loved ?_

" But not anymore." Nyssa said.  _Please tell me I'm wrong, please tell me I'm wrong._ But Sara's silence was enough to prove her right. "Ra's listen to you. You can ask him to release me." Sra said hopeful. "My father has never released anyone from the League." Nyssa sadly chuckled. "He released Malcom Merlyn." Sara said. "An action he and the citizens of this city dealry regret." Nyssa said trying to swallow the lump forming on her throat.

Sara then caressed her cheek and she inconsciously lean on her canary's touch until Sara pull them into a hug and whisper. "Do what you have to." Nyssa's hand left Sara's waist and rested on her dagger.  _Just end this Nyssa. Kill her. Kill her._ She struggled to do it but she couldn't so she left like a shadow in the night.

 

 

Oliver kept hitting the huge tire while Felicity stared at nothing. "It's been two hours. She should have got back in touch with me by now. Felicity." She didn't answer. "Felicity ?!" He said a little louder. "What ?! Sorry, what ?" She reacted not even knowing he had moved to stand in front of her. "Are you okay ?" He asked worried. "Yeah, Im' fine. Just things in her." She said and Sara came in followed by Diggle.

"The League is never going to let me go. At least if I'm half away around the world then I can keep my family safe." She said reaching out for her bag. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just go a copy of Laurel's blood work. She tested negative for drugs." Diggle said. "Then why she collapsed ?" Sara asked worried.

"Because the found traces of snake venom in her blood. From a tibetan pit viper." He gave her the files. "Wait. So Laurel didn't OD ?" Felicity asked. "She was posioned." Sara said looking at Oliver. "She was poisoned by Nyssa who did it to draw you back here. And it worked." Oliver said angrily.

"My family is in danger." Sara said remembering her past with Laurel. In the meantime, Dinah went out from her daughters' room to get her some more water when she is doped and kidnapped by one of Nyssa's men and draggedto the garage where she is put on the back of a van.

 Nyssa and th guy moved to the fron seat and started the engine when the Arrow and the Canary on his motorbike came from the opposite direction. Sara used her device and broke the window while Oliver dodged the van.

As Oliver turned around and started chasing them, Nyssa positioned herself and the back and started shooting arrows on them but he managed to protect them with his bike. They got close enough for Sara to jump from the bike to the top of the van but before she could do anything, Nyssa started shooting at her, not close enough to kill her but to make her lose balance and fall to the side of the van where she could see her mom's body before Nyssa ounched her and she fell on the ground and watched the van get further away as she screamed.

 

 

Sara and the Arrow met up with Detective Lance at the back of the hospital. "Dad, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Sara said."The assassins group you're a part of, they took your mother." He said. "Not exactly." Sara said.

"What exactly ?" He asked. "A woman. Nyssa. She's a powerful figure in the League. She poisoned Laurel, she took mom." Sara explained. "To get you to go back to the League ?" Lance asked. "To get me to go back to **her**." Sra said and her father understood what she meant by that. "Oh." He said when her phone rang. She picked up.

"Nyssa, don't do this." Sara said. "I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. I thoguht it would be instructive for you to know what it feels like to suddenly loose someone you love. To have them ripped from your life without warning." Nyssa said.  _The way you ripped yourself from mine._

"You do not want to hurt my mother." Sara said. "You're right, I don't. You have one day, Taer Al-Safer. Make the right choice." Nyssa hungs up and looked at a tied up Dinah. "We have 24 hours." Sara said. "Detective. We'll find her." The Arrow said.

"Okay, Laurel's inside loosing her mind. I gotta go. Keep me updated." He went back inside the hospital. Meanwhile, at the Arrow's lair. "Do we have a lead on Dinah ?" Oliver asked. "We researched the posion Nyssa used on Laurel." Diggle said.

"Luckily for us, tibetan pit viper venom is surprisingly difficult to transport. It stats to llose its power the moment it leaves the fangs. Another sentence I never thought I would say out loud." Felicity said.

"So it was bought locally ?" Sara asked. "Not bought. Stolen." Diggle said. "From where ?" Oliver asked. "The zoo. A local break in." Felicity said. "They didn't stole anything, the cops thought it was a bunch of kids looking for thrill." Diggle said.

"I found the CCTV  footage from the night of the break in. I got a plate. Car's rental. The address is from the Glades." Felicity said. "Sara, call your father." Oliver said and went to answer his own phone.

 

 

After the disater with the League's member, Sara decided to do something drastic. She answered her phone. "Time's up. Have you made your decision ?" Nyssa asked. "Let my mother go and I will return with you to Nanda Parbat." Sara said kneeling down in front of her won grave. Nyssa sighed in relief.

"You're doing the right thing, Sara. For both of us." Nyssa hungs up and Sara looks a the small botlle on her hand.

As night falls, Nyssa unties Dinah. "They're coming for you now." A little later, Quentin burst in screaming. "Dinah, move away from her. Move away." She runs to him confusedly and scared. "It's allright." He hugs her. "What's happening ?" Nyssa just stares at Dinah recognizes the figure walking on their direction. "Sara... My baby."

"It's me mom. It's me." They hug a little. "I love you so much mom. I have to go." Sara said. "What are you doing ?" Dinah ask as Quentin pulls her. "Dad, get mom out of here." They left and as Sara turned to Nyssa and took one step, she fell to the ground. Nyssa hurried over and as she helped Sara she noticed something on her eyes.

"You took the pison. No. No!" She hugs Sara's body. "I can't take the killing anymore. It needs to end." Sara struggled to say. "Sara !. Charlie delta 52 to central, need back up at the shipyard. Ambulance, paramedics." Nyssa got up as Quentin hugged Sara. 

"If you want to be with your family so badly, they can join you in eternity." Nyssa said and Lance pointed a gun at her. "Get away from my daughter." Nyssa desarmed hima nd punched him hard sending him to the ground. She raised her dagger but an arrow stopped her attempt. "Live or die. It's up to you." He shoot another arrow and they started to fight which lead them outside.

"Nyssa, I can still save her." Oliver said. "Woory more about saving yourself." They continued to fight but Nyssa was holding back 85% of her skills, she was fighting not like the heir to the demon, but as a woman with a shattered heart. It wasn't difficult for Oliver to get her on a strong head lock. She could fell the air being sucked out of her lungs, she prepared herself to die.

"Don't kill her, please." Sara said before she fell and passed out. " Sara." Oliver let Nyssa go and rushed to Sara's side giving her the antidote. "Not again." It took a while but she woke up sitting and looking at Nyssa. 

"No more killing. Nyssa, please." Sara said and tears started to form on the heir's eyes as she looked at the woman she loved. "Taer Al-Safer, in the name of Ra's Al Ghul. I release you." Nyssa said and Sara just stared at her. It was something she wanted to hear then why wasn't she completely happy ? Maybe it was the sad and hurt look on her ex-lover's face.

"Is she free from you now ?" Oliver asked and although he meant the League both women heard from a different perspective. Nyssa looked at Sara. "Forever." She said coldly. A gunshot echoed and Nyssa's fell woke everyone. "Nyssa!" Sara screamed but before she could do anything, some League members came and took the heir away before the police could get where they were. Sara wanted nothign more than follow them but she knew that now she didn't have any right to. And she was not too happy about that.

 

 

Nyssa was taken to her the League's safe house, but she prefered to go to her personal safe house. More like safe penthouse. No one but her family knew about this apartment, she was safe there to cry and feel all the pain without holding back, that's why she opted to go there. As she went to her room to take care of the wound on her left shoulder, she had a surprise when she opened her room. Someone was there sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here ?" Nyssa said and the person stood up. "Malaki called me and told me you were hurt. I figured you would come here so here I am." The person said getting closer and taking a look at the wound. "It's pretty bad. Does it hurts a lot ?" He/She asked. "Not as much as my heart." Nyssa said and finally let the tears fall down at her fae as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her with caution.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Let's get this wound clean, you're bleeding." SDhe let herself be take care of. She trusted this person with her life. "I'm going to give you anesthesia so..." He/she said but was interrupted. "I don't want anesthesisa. I want to feel it. Please, I need to feel something else." The person knew it was not up for a discusiion so the procedure started and Nyssa endured the pain as she was thought to.

After it was finished and they both cleaned themselves up, the person asked to use Nyssa's laptop. "I need to check on them."  Nyssa just nodded and the person started tipping and suddenly an video footage appeared. "Oh my God." The person said and Nyssa felt curious so she walked over. "What is it that you... " When she saw what the footage was showing she wished the bullet had hit her heart and killed her. It was Sara and Oliver having sex on the foundry.

"How could he do that on the place we work together ?" The person said. "I don't know sis. The same way, she is doing a couple of hours after I freed her from me." Nyssa said and the footage was closed. "I'm so sorry, sis. They don't deserve us. She doesn't deserve you." The person said. "No,, I am the one who don't deserve happiness. I'm just a monster, and I thank her for showing me that." Nyssa said. "You're my sister and I love you so much. You know that right Nyssa ?" 

"Yes, I know. And I love you too, Felicity." They hugged each other and cry together.


	2. After

Nyssa is the eldest daughter of Ra's Al Ghul with Amina Raatko. Her younger sisters are Talia and Hana Al Ghul, better know to the world as Miranda Tate and Felicity Smoak. They use different names to hide from some of the Leagues members and to have a normal life.

It may not seem like it but the three of them are as close as sisters can be despite the fact that they live in different places : Nanda Parbat; Gottham City and Starling City.

When Amina Raatko died, Nyssa was 12 years old, Talia was 9 years old and Hana was 8 years old. Since she was the oldest, Nyssa took over the role of raising her sisters while raising herself along the way with being trained to be the next Ra's Al Ghul.

It's not that their father abandoned them, absolutely not. It's just he left to Nyssa the role of mother to her sisters but as Father he was always there for them. And he was a loving one. Which is why the girls look up to Nyssa a lot and the three of them would do anything for each other.

Nyssa and Felicity were sitting at a bench on Nyssa's penthouse lloking at the stars, something they used to do a lot when they were kids back at Nada Parbat between Nyssa's night lessons. A tradition that started with their mom and Nyssa carried on with them.

"How are you feeling Nys ?" Felicity asked. "You want to know about my shoulder or my heart ?" Nyssa said sarcastically. "Both." It came the answer. "Well, as for my shoulder, I've had much worse and with the little bit of water from the Lazarus Pit that I brought with me, I can feel it healing. It will leave a scar but nothing to be worried about. As for my heart..." She looked up.

"It has never been so destroyed. Not after Mom." Nyssa said. "I don't know if it is the fact that she would rather die than come back with me or that she couldn't wait 24 hours before sleeping with someone else, especially Mr. Queen." She said sadly.

"The problelm was never you Nyssa. The problem for Sara was the League's way." Felicity tried to reason. "But the League's way is and will always be my way. If she offends the League, she is offeding me. But maybe the reason is none from the above." She said looking at the glass of whiskey in her hand.

"What destroyed my heart was that I finally stopped being blind and realized that the truth, the real truth is that she never loved me. Not once. Not at all." Nyssa said drinkning the content of the glass. "Why would you say that Nys ? If she didn't love you, why would she be with you ?" Felicity asked.

"Protection, Hana. What better way to protect yourself from a bunch of assassins that to be the Heir to the Demon's beloved. She knew no one would mess with her as long as she was mine and she could have a warm body to hold her at night. I can't believe I never thought of that. I just wanted so bad to believe she could really love me that I failed to see what was right in front of me. I was so stupid."Nyssa said throwing her glass on the floor.

"Now I understand Lao Ma's lessons. He have always been right." Nyssa said. "I'm really sorry Nys. I really wish you could find happiness. You deserve despite of what you think." Fekicity said and rested her head on Nyssa's good shoulder. "Hapiness is something denied to me Felicity. The only thing I can do now is prepare myself for Father's punishment for my desobedience." She said and Felicity looked at her.

"What do you think he is going to do ?" Felicity asked and Nyssa sighed. "What he always do to me but for sure this time will be worse." She said when Felcity's phone rang indicating she needed to head back to the Foundry.

"I have to go back and see them together like that. Wish me luck." She said and bided goodbye to her big sister beofre she headed back ther embracing herslef when she saw The two of them sleeping naked. She inhaled and started calling Roy. 

Her heels creaed an echo that woke both of them.Oliver seemed shocked and guilty to see her there and Sara, she tried to avoid contact since she was still angry with what happened to her sister. "Felicity I..We..." Oliver started.

"Roy ? Can you hear me ?" she said ignoring what he was saying and threw his pants that were on her keyboard at him. "There has been a robbery at a jewerly store. Can you handle or you want me to send help ?" She said doing her thing on the computer.

"Of course I can handle it. Don't worry, I'm on my way." He said throught the ear piece. "Good. The police has been called, and are leaving the station. You need to hurry and be careful." She said and kept working with him trying hard to ignore the two people getting dressed behind her.

Once the mission was done, Oliver tried again. "Felicity this here is just... We were just comforting each other. "He said while she kept working. "And I'm failing to see the point which makes it my business who do you sleep wityh. Or even why you do it." She said and turned around to look at both of them.

"As for where, that is my business. I don't care who you fuck, why you fuckl, I really don't. But to do it here, where we work, I think is a bit desrespectful. You wana do it ? Fine, you have mansion, do it there, not here." She said firmly while looking at them.

"We didn't want to make you feel that way Felicity. To hurt you." Sara said. "Believe me Sara, you didn't hurt me."  _You hurt my sister more than you will ever know._ She thought but kept to herself. "Felicity ? Are you there ?" Roy said and it got her attention.

"Yes, I'm here Roy. What is it ?" She asked. "Everything is done. The crew is being dealt by the police. Robbery gone worng, check." He said. "Thank you Roy, it meas I can go home and sleep finally. Be careful. Good night Roy." "Good night Felicity."

She took off her ear plug and turned around grabbing her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow at 09:00 a.m. You better not be late for the meeting. Good night you two." She said and just left them there staring at her back.

Nyssa prepared her stuff and headed to the private plane that waited for her to take her back to the Tibet. She knew what was coming for her from her father. He never liked when she diobeyed him and she paid for that before and will pay now again.

But the truth is nothing her father did would hurt her or give her more pain than what she is feeling right now, but is time for her to remember her place and who she really is. The Heir to the Demon. As she looked down and saw Starling City from the sky, the only thing she thought was. "I'm back."


	3. The truth has its price

Nyssa arrived in Nanda Parbat by nightfall. The long flight gave her more than enough time to think back to what her sensei and grandfather had told her all those years ago. 

She had fought against it, tried not to believe in it but now she did believed and for not doing earlier, she is and will pay her price. 

She walked straight towards her father’s throne room. He was there seated, looking her way, watching her every step.

“Father.” She dropped to one knee and bowed. “Your safe return pleases me my child.” Her father said and she stood up. “Where is Ta-er Al safer?” He asked her calmly. 

She looked straight into his eyes. “Sara Lance has been freed from the League, Father. She is no longer one of us.” Nyssa answered firmly. 

“Under whose decision?” He asked. “My decision.” She said.

“You know Nyssa, that for us there is only one freedom. Yet you decided to release her of facing such fate. Care to tell me why?” He asked testing her. 

“Because I still love her and I couldn’t do it, even knowing that my feelings were never returned.” She said and that shocked him. It was the first time she had agree with what he feared was the truth. 

“I know that for us death is the only freedom but Sara Lance was never one of us and won’t be anymore.” She explained.

“However, if you believe my decision was wrong then I accept your punishment.” She said dropping to her knees and lowering her head.

He was certainly not expecting to hear those things coming out of Nyssa’s mouth who always defend so strongly that Sara loved her the same way she loved her. 

He came to stop in front of her. “Look at me, Nyssa.” He ordered and she did as she asked. “Get up.” She did again and he stepped forward and enveloped her in one tight hug. 

Most people would have been surprised with the scene but to Nyssa, it wasn’t so she hugged him back.

“Many times, I told you believed Sara Lance would break your heart. I knew I was right but now that she has, I deeply wish I had been wrong.” He whispered in her ear. 

“So did I, Dad.” She only called him that in public if the situation allowed her. 

“I would be lying if I said that I didn’t know that you would not be able to kill her but I also knew that you needed to have that closure so you could start to heal. And I hope you do, my daughter.” He said kissing her temple breaking the hug.

“Tell me, do you regret your decision?” He asked. “No, I don’t regret it.” He nodded. “Very well then. What is done is done. Sara Lance is no longer part of the League and no harm will come to her unless she breaks the rules as did Malcolm Merlyn.” He said and looked at her. 

“As for you, I will not punish you for the decision of releasing Sara but for disobeying my orders, you will be punished.” He said and she nodded her head in understanding. 

“Sarab will take your weapons and bring you down to the other room and he will carry the punishment himself.” He finished.

“I understand.” She said. “You know that I don’t take a pleasure in your misery, physical or emotional, don’t you Nyssa?” He asked and she nodded. 

“I know Father. Do not worry about it.” She said and he nodded. “Sarab.” He called and the assassin appeared. Ra’s gave him the instructions and Nyssa walked willingly. 

Towards the room where her punishment awaits for her. She entered the room and started undressing first from her weapons then her upper half of her clothes, leaving her naked from waist up.

“As your father ordered, you will receive the punishment of 10 lashed. Do you confirm it?” Sarab asked as she finished being tied up by the wrists. “Yes.” She said. 

“Then, we shall begin.” He said and she nodded letting him know that she was ready. And then she felt the first lash cut her skin and she could feel the blood start dripping from her back. But pain was nothing to her. 

Pain is all she ever known, she was home. For a while, she let herself forget that but as she received lash after lash, she promised she would never forget it again. Never again. This is it. This is where she belongs. This is who she is and who she will always be. 

The heir to the demon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Starling city, things were starting to fall back into place. Felicity had to make peace with Oliver and Sara being together. She knew they were sleeping together and she could cope with it. 

She was worried about how her sister was dealing with everything and what their father’s was doing to her. She knew that it hurt him more than anyone else to do anything to any one of them.

People only know the Great Ra’s Al Ghul but only the three of them knew the man behind the legend.

Many may not understand her relationship with the league but in fact, it’s really simple. She is Hana Al Ghul. Daughter of the Demon, she is a member of the League, obviously, just like her other sister Talia. 

The difference between them and Nyssa is that Nyssa is not only his daughter but also the Heir to the Demon. Almost all of the responsibilities regarding the League fall on her shoulders, not theirs.

It was in fact Nyssa the one who convinced their father to let the two of them have a normal life outside Nanda Parbat and away from the League directly.

Which was when Felicity Smoak was born, she hasn’t deserted the League and she never will but she is allowed to have her parallel life as well.

As for Sara, she was still trying to adept to her new reality with no running or hiding. With being together again with her family. 

With fighting small crimes in Starling City as a vigilante. 

With her new relationship with Oliver. 

With being Sara Lance. 

She got an apartment and asked Sin to move in with her to what the girl accepted. She and Laurel were working out their problems, they were doing good. Life was as peaceful and normal as it could be. 

Sure there was a thief here or a rapist there but that was it. Easy. The real trouble were the dreams she had, or better, the nightmares. 

It was always the same scene: Nyssa’s face releasing her. She couldn’t get that image out of her mid. It was almost as if it had been tattooed inside her mind.

Tonight was different, she woke up from another nightmare and knew that sleep wouldn’t come easily so she went out of her room and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. 

She was making a sandwich when Sin came to sit on the counter in front of her. “Another nightmare?” Sin asked and Sara looked up. “Did I wake you?” She asked and Sin shrugged. 

“Care to tell me what is it about?” She asked and Sara sighed as she started making another sandwich. “There are all the same.” Sara answered. 

“About Nyssa?” Sin asked and Sara nodded. “Tell me something Sara, do you still love her?” Sin asked and Sara froze thinking about an answer.

“I... don’t know. I mean, I’m happy with Oliver, he understands me, what I’ve been through but I don’t think I’ll ever forget her completely, I guess. So I don’t know if I love her still. I felt caged with her and now I feel free but at the same time I miss her and what we had and my nightmares, they remind of how much I have hurt her and that makes me feel really bad.” Sara explained they best way she could what even herself didn’t have clear on her head nor her heart, as they ate the sandwiches. 

“Well, that’s a mess. Since I don’t know her I can’t say much but if you’re happy now, that’s all that matters.” Sin said and Sara smiled.

“Thank you.” Sara said as they finished eating and went back to their respective bedrooms and Sara asked herself before going to sleep. 

‘Am I really happy here without you?’ 

And with that she went to sleep. The next day everyone was in the Foundry. Sara, Oliver and Diggle, they were all sparing with the bo staff. 

Roy was training his aim and Felicity was working on something. As the people exercising stopped to rest a little and drink some water, Felicity’s phone started ringing. 

“You know, she never stops what she is doing to answer the phone. She’s always doing both on the computer, working and talking. Sometimes I can hear her fingers on the keyboard.” Roy said and the other three smiled smiled looking at Felicity. 

“She’s cute.” Sara said as they continued to stare. Meanwhile Felicity picked up the same way they described but this time was different. 

As soon as she heard the voice on the other side of the line, she sopped everything she was doing and picked up the cellphone. They were all confused and shocked as they listened.

‘Hana.’

‘Hey.’

‘Hey, how are you?’

‘You are asking me that? Seriously?’

‘I’m your older sister it’s my job to worry over you, not the other way around.’

‘This is a two way street so tell me, how are you?’

‘I’m fine. As you know, I’m more than used to pain.’

‘Physically.’

‘You know me well.’

‘Too well I would say. But tell me, what did he say?’

‘What I imagined, that he would punish me for the disobedience, not the action itself. He said he knew that I wouldn’t be able to kill her so it wasn’t a surprise.’

‘Of course he would know. And what did he do?’

‘Had Sarab give me 10 lashes.’

’10 what?!! Why so many?!! Is he insane or something? How could he do that?’

‘It wasn’t all that bad, believe me. Besides, he can do anything.’

‘Yeah, I know he can but that doesn’t mean he should.’

‘It’s fine, really.’

‘No, it’s not. Put him on the phone. Right now or so help me God.’

‘He’s busy besides I deserved it. You know I did. And I don’t regret it.’

‘You don’t?’

‘No. I don’t regret releasing her nor do I regret loving her.’

‘So what do you regret?’

‘I regret not taking her back to her family as soon as she had recovered consciousness. I regret falling in love with her knowing deep down that she didn’t deserve to spend a  
lifetime condemned to be with me and the League. I regret coming to her life. But what I regret the most was not listening to him.’

‘Hey, don’t do this to yourself. You know how much I hate when you start talking like that.’

‘Okay, I won’t say anything anymore, I just called to let you know that I’m okay.’

‘I hope so, I hate see you hurt or sad, much less both.’

‘I’ll heal. I should let you go back to work. I hope to see you soon.’

‘Me too. Never forget that I love you unconditionally and very very much.’

‘I love you too even more. Bye.’

‘Bye.’

Felicity ended the phone call and they couldn’t help be curious about who was the person she was talking to. It sounded like someone important. She was lost in thought. 

“Felicity.” She looked at the four of them. “What?” She said. “Who were you talking to/” Oliver asked since he was the most curious about it “A friend.” 

She wasn’t technically lying since they’re friends and sisters. “And what did you talked about it?” He asked. 

“Not that is any of your business who I talk to and what I talk about but I’ll tell you and it will be the last time. My friend and her girlfriend broke up and I was really worried about her since she is tone of the three most important people on my life and if her ex hadn’t become my friend, I would have killed her already.” And that was true.

If Sara hadn’t become her friend she would have killed the person who dared to hurt her sister but life and its mystery. 

Who knows what will happen in the future? Tables may turn. The secret is just to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I had trouble with my computers for the past couple of monthsbut now I'll be posting more regurlaly. Please give me your comments on the story and answer please this question: Would you mind if Felicity and Oliver were not canon?


	4. Who are you?

Nyssa was standing at the balcony of her room. She was remembering her mother. Amina Raatko. She was the most powerful and the strongest woman Nyssa ever met but she was also the most loving and caring mother ever.

Losing her mother was like was like losing a huge part of her, she was lost but she couldn’t be for too long. Her father and her sisters needed her to be strong.

She never cried in front of any of them but she lost count how many night she cried herself to sleep remembering moments with her mother. 

At times like this, she really wished for her mother to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. But she isn’t. Nyssa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear her father entering and coming to stand beside her.

“Penny for your thoughts.” He said as she jumped a little. “You scared me Dad.” She said as he smiled. “What were you thinking about so deeply?” He asked and she looked at him.   
“Mom.” She said and he closed his eyes.

“Amina. I should have known. You used to do this a lot when you would come from training. Tell me, what were you thinking about your mother?” He asked smiling. 

“I was just remembering her. Wishing she was here. You know, I have so many memories of her, of her voice, her smell, her smile. It pains me that Talia and Hana ended up losing most of them.” She said.

“They were young when she died, that’s why they don’t remember those details as well as you do but I know that you tried you very best to keep her memory alive by following some of her traditions such as stargazing. If she is alive in them is because of you.” He said turning to her.

“I have much to thank you for Nyssa. You raised your sisters really well. I doubt I would have done a better job.” He said and she smiled.

“It was my responsibility as the eldest daughter to be the Heir to the Demon, to take care of them. I’m just glad I didn’t fail you with the League and Mom with the girls. Make you both proud was all I ever wanted.” Nyssa said truthfully.

“And you have. When your mother birthed you, I will not lie, I had hoped for a boy to be my Heir as I had been to my father. But when your mother gave you for me to hold, I forgot about any hope I had and when instead of holding my finger, your first reaction was to throw a punch at my hand, your mother looked at me and said: ‘She will be greater than any boy could have ever been or any of your warriors. You just need to give her a chance’.”

“Turned out she was right. I am so proud of you, my daughter. You are the best heir I could possibly find to continue my legacy as well as the best daughter I could have asked for.” 

“Me and your mom, wherever she is, we have been proud of you since the day you were born and from that day until this very moment you did nothing but proves us right. I hope you know that.” He said and she nodded hugging him and burying her face on his broad chest.

“I miss her so much Dad.” Nyssa said and he hugged her tighter. “I do too. Every second of every day. Your mother was, is and will always be the love of my life.” He said. 

“My heart hurts so bad. I still love Sara and I don’t know what to do to help me forget about her.” Nyssa said and he sighed.

“You will never forget her, Nyssa. You will learn to live without her and slowly the pain will subside and who knows, you may fall in love again.” He said as she broke the hug. 

“But you never did. You never really loved anyone or married someone and everyone was waiting for you to do it, especially grandfather.” She said and he smiled.

“You are right. He did but I couldn’t. I won’t say I haven’t been with anyone because you know I have but the place by my side, it will always belong to your mother. Besides no one ever seemed worthy to occupy neither that place nor the place of a mother figure to you girls. Amina was one of a kind. She was special.” He said and she smiled.

“I know you are suffering with the end of your relationship and Sara’s betrayal makes it hurt even more but the difference between your mother and Sara is that Amina was one of us by choice, Sara was by necessity.” 

“Your mother embraced all of my darkness and became a great member off the League. I didn’t think Sara could love you the same way your mother loved me because to do that, she needs to love all of you, the good and bad.” 

“And that includes the fact that you are the next Ra’s Al Ghul. You are the Heir of the League of Assassins. The League is what you are. The life we live is not meant for people like Sara. Though as I have said it before I really wished it was.” He said.

“Don’t worry Dad, I will be okay. I just need to focus on what I need to focus on.” She said. “Great because I have a mission for you.” He said and she smiled. “That’s what I need but first there’s something I need to do and involves you Dad.” She said and he nodded. “Whatever you need.” They walked out of the room together.

 

Almost 2 weeks has passed since the last time Felicity heard from Nyssa. Sure, they don’t call each other that often but given what happened to Nyssa with Sara and their Father she really wished she had news on how her sister is doing.

As for Sara, the nightmares ended, thankfully and Sin has been a great help as well as a great friend. Oliver, well, he was Oliver.

What she had said to Sin, all those nights ago was still true, the thing is Oliver has his own demons and nightmares and at those moments, she really missed how Nyssa would hug her so tight and with so much love when she would wake up sweating or screaming. 

How she would make them go away so Sara could sleep peacefully. At times like those, she really missed the Heir to the Demon.

She would be lying if she said she doesn’t feel anything for Nyssa. Nyssa was a big part of her life but that was gone, she couldn’t be Ta-er Al safer anymore, not if she wanted her family to continue looking at her the way they still do.

When she and Laurel first saw each other again, things went bad and once Laurel figured out about her and Oliver together, things went worse. 

But thankfully, her sister gave them a second chance to work things out between them. Things were getting back to normal but something was still missing and she didn’t know what.

She even told Laurel that she is the Canary and Oliver decided to follow her and tell Thea that he is the Arrow. The younger Queen was more than thrilled to know that her brother and his friends are the vigilantes of Starling City.

Laurel already suspected but was happy to hear from Sara herself, she even decided to start learning some moves from a guy named Teddy, which Oliver was not happy about it.

Sara, Oliver , Roy and Diggle were patrolling the city They had just dealt with the Huntress, another woman to the long list of women Oliver Queen slept with. Felicity was alone at the lair. Well, not exactly alone.

“Missed me?” She jumped screaming a little, turning to look behind. “Nyssa?” She asked and the figure appeared from the shadows . Nyssa was wearing a beige ¾ sleeved shirt, black jeans and black boots.

“I came to check on you. How are things going around here since my last visit?” Nyssa asked hugging her sister tightly. “Me, the city or Sara?” Felicity asked breaking the hug.

“All of the above.” Nyssa said smiling. “I’m fine. As for the city, remember Helena, the Huntress?” Nod. 

“She went crazy, crazier than usual, we fought her and won, she’s now in jail. As foor Sara, she’s still with Oliver.” Felicity explained and Nyssa sighed. “I just want her to be happy. As well as you.” Nyssa said.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Felicity said. “ Have you had the guts to tell them the truth about who you really are?” Nyssa asked and Felicity sighed. “No, I haven’t. But not because I’m ashamed or anything. I’m just…” She started. “You are just scared that they will look at you the same way they look at me. As if I’m a monster.” Nyssa finished.

“But you’re not, we’re not. And for the record, I never thought of you and our family that way. I just know things will change and I don’t know if it’ll be a good change or a bad change. That’s all.” Felicity said hugging Nyssa. “I’m very proud of you and our family. Never forget that.” Nyssa nodded breaking the hug.

“Tell me, you are not here only to check on me, are you?” Felicity asked. “No, I’m not. I’m here because I…” Nyssa was saying when an arrow almost hit her interrupting what she was saying.

“Get away from her or I’ll kill you.” Oliver said as he aimed an arrow at her. “I believe you don’t kill anymore Hero and all.” She said smirking. 

“For you, I can make an exception.” He said and she continued smirking. “Be my guest, Leprechaun.” She said.

“Okay, no one is going to kill anyone, okay?” Felicity said. “We heard her voice and you screamed after that the line went dead. We thought she attacked you.” Roy said and Felicity nodded. 

“I screamed because she scared me but she haven’t done anything to hurt me. I swear.” Felicity said. “So what are you doing here Nyssa?” Sara asked. 

“Sara has already been released.” Oliver said. “Sorry to disappoint but I’m not here for Ms. Lance. Besides what I’m doing here is none of your business so if you’ll excuse me I have better things to do.” Nyssa said starting to move but Oliver raised his bow at her again.

“You are not leaving here until you tell me what are you doing here.” He said and Nyssa sighed. 

“I do not follow your orders.” She moved to leave so he shot the arrow on her direction and before she could react, a hand intercepted the arrow. Everyone turned and saw Felicity holding the arrow. 

“Felicity?” Diggle asked as they waited for an answer.


	5. Get over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on the chapters. Your comments are what gets this story going and I love reading every single one of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Felicity, we are waiting for an explanation.” Roy said and Felicity sighed. “I can’t escape it, can I?” Felicity asked and Nyssa nodded. 

“Oh yes. And I’m going to stay here to watch you telling them how you stopped that arrow.” Nyssa leaned back on the table. 

“Felicity, what is going here? How did you do that?” Oliver asked and she sighed.

“First, I’ll apologize for not telling you this before but I couldn’t because I was scared which I’m pretty sure I still am but anyway. The reason why I did that is related to the reason Nyssa is here.” She started and they waited. 

“Nyssa and I… we are sisters. There, I’ve said it.” She blurted out and sighed. “Woah, I feel much lighter now.” She said smiling.

“Wait, what?” Diggle said in shock. “Yeah, we are. Nyssa is my older sister.” Felicity said. “So that means you’re Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughter?” Diggle asked and Felicity nodded. 

“Third daughter. We have one more sister but yeah I am. That’s how I knew how to stop the arrow.” She explained.

“You knew about that, Sara?” Oliver asked and she shook her head. “No, I didn’t. Nyssa never talked about her family.” Sara said and looked at Nyssa. 

“Why you didn’t tell me?” Sara asked. “We had this rule to not tell everyone about it, to not compromise our identities. Sorry.” Felicity said looking at Nyssa. 

“You know me too well.” Nyssa said since the answer she had in mind was not as polite as the one Felicity gave.

“Years of practice.” She said and Nyssa laughed.” Anyway, so everyone can understand. I’m Hana Al Gul, daughter of the Demon. I’m the youngest daughter. I became Felicity Smoak a few years ago.” Felicity explained. 

“Why you didn’t say anything?” Oliver asked sadly. “I knew that the moment I did, things would change. You won’t look at me the same way.” 

“I can see that right now you’re wondering if I am a part of the League and if I am, how many have I killed, am I right?” Felicity said. “Well if you are, let me answer. Too many to count.” Felicity let it out.

“I didn’t see that one coming.” Roy said. “Nyssa is here to check on me since she’s a very overprotective big sister.” She explained. 

“Though I remember there’s another reason why you are here. What is it?” Felicity asked turning to her sister. 

“Bane went on a mission and hasn’t returned it yet so Talia is freaking out and since she can’t go after him, she asked me to find him but I thought since I was coming here, you could help me find him faster.” Nyssa explained.

“I can imagine Talia freaked out because of Bane.” Felicity said walking t her computer. She worked with the details Nyssa gave her. 

“Found him. I’m going to email you with his location but can’t you stay a little longer?” Felicity held Nyssa’s hand. “I don’t know.” Nyssa said.

“Hey guys.” Laurel’s voice came piercing through the lair. She was with Thea. “Thank you for saving me.” She came into view and she was wearing Sara’s jacket. Nyssa held Felicity’s hand tighter. 

“Hi, who is this?” Thea asked. “Felicity’s sister, Nyssa.” Roy said and Laurel froze. “You are the one who poisoned me and kidnapped my mom, aren’t you?” Laurel asked and Nyssa nodded while staring fixatedly at the jacket.

“Nyssa, is something wrong?” Felicity asked confused about her sister’s behavior. “The jacket she’s wearing is the jacket I gave to Sara. Her jacket.” Nyssa said as everyone paid attention . 

Felicity looked at Laurel and gasped. “Oh my God, you gave it to Sara?” Felicity asked. “Stupid, wasn’t it?” Nyssa said. 

“Nys, I’m so sorry.” Felicity hugged her sister really tight. “What is wrong with the jacket?” Laurel asked looking at Sara.

“The jacket was supposed to mean my love for your sister and hers for me and seeing you wearing shows me how much that gift meant to her.” Nyssa said. “You know I love that jacket. I just gave it to Laurel to wear.” Sara said.

“Do you think that I would give the necklace you gave me to one of my sister’s to wear?” Nyssa asked. “I liked to think that they were only ours. That it was not to be shared with anyone but that’s just another thing I was wrong to think about you, Sara.” Nyssa said.

“What do you mean? Another thing you were wrong to think about me?” Sara asked. “If I didn’t assume that my gift meant something to you, I would have saved me the pain of seeing your sister wear my mother’s jacket.” Nyssa said and Sara was shocked.

“What? The jacket was your mother’s?” Sara asked. “You were the only person I ever let get close to it and look at it now. If only I hadn’t been so blind to see that you never cared about it or even less cared about me, I wouldn’t be this hurt now.” Nyssa said.

“What do you mean never cared for you?” Sara asked deeply confused. “You never loved me Sara.” Nyssa said and Sara was shocked.

“Nyssa, that is not true, I loved you. You know that.” Sara said while tears started to form on her eyes. 

“No, Sara. I don’t know that. What I do know is that you really fooled me. I really believed you loved me the same way I loved you.” Nyssa said.

“And you didn’t. Ever. What you did was what every smart person would have done in your situation.” Nyssa said. 

“What better way to protect yourself from a bunch of assassins than sleeping with the daughter of the man who controls such assassins?” 

“It’s brilliant. Really. I must give you credit for it. You were a really a good actress, Sara. You had me fooled from the very beginning.” Nyssa said sighing.

“Nyssa, that is not true at all. I wasn’t with you to protect myself. I was with you because I …” Sara was saying but Nyssa interrupted. 

“You know Sara, for years I refused to believe what Lao Ma told me when I was a kid. I always believed to be a lie. I fought for it to be a lie.” 

“But you … You have proved, with no chance of doubt that he was right about everything. I thank you for showing me what I was blind to see and for helping me accept it. Thank you.” Nyssa said and turned to Felicity.

“I have to go now. I promise I’ll keep in touch some way somehow. And don’t forget whenever, whatever or wherever you need me, you have me. I love you upside down.” Nyssa said hugging a crying Felicity. 

“And inside out.” Felicity replied as Nyssa broke the hug and walked up to Laurel. “Can I please have the jacket back?” Laurel nodded and took it off giving it to Nyssa. 

“Thank you.” With that, she left. Leaving everyone stunned. Especially Sara.

“I have a question.” Thea said breaking the silence. “What did this Lao Ma said to her that Sara made her believe in it?” She asked and Felicity shook her head. 

“You will not like it.” Felicity said. “Tell me. Please.” Sara asked straightening up herself. An alarm. A robbery was happening. 

“I think we can handle this. You girls keep talking.” Diggle said and drove Oliver and Roy away.


	6. Not so sure

“Well, when Nyssa was 5, her sensei, Lao Ma, told her that love and happiness are not meant for her.” Felicity said it and Sara froze. “Wow. That’s harsh.” Thea said. 

“Why would he or she say that?” Laurel asked. “According to Lao ma, Nyssa has a huge darkness inside of her. Even more than our father.” 

“And let’s just say this, Nyssa has killed a lot of people before her eighth birthday. More than a few hundreds.” Felicity explained as Laurel and Thea looked at each other in shock.

“Holy crap. That’s sick.” Thea said. “Does she really believe that I didn’t love her? That it was all an act? Everything?” Sara asked sadly. 

“Well, you haven’t proven her to be wrong. You did sleep with Oliver the day you two officially broke up and she released you from the League.” 

“I was removing a bullet from her shoulder, courtesy of your father, while you and Oliver were having sex. Then you jumped into a relationship with him. What do you expect her to think? That you were madly in love with her?” Felicity said.

“Look, you are my friend Sara and that’s the only reason why I didn’t kill you. Nyssa is my hero. I was just a little kid when our mother died. It was Nyssa who raised me.” 

“The reason I have a normal life is because she convinced our father to let us have it. You’re lucky I like you and that she loves you or else, your grave wouldn’t be empty this time.” Felicity said and left along with Thea while Laurel managed to get Sara to go to her apartment. After cleaning up and changing clothes, they sat down to talk.

“So that was Nyssa? The woman who poisoned me and kidnapped mom?” Laurel asked breaking the silence. 

“She wasn’t going to hurt any of you. She just wanted to grab my attention.” Sara defended Nyssa. “But really Sara, is it true? Did you really love her or were you trying to protect yourself like she said?” Laurel asked and Sara was shocked.

“Of course I loved her. I loved her more than I’ve ever loved anyone before. I know you may not seem like it but I really did love her.” Sara said.

“Believe me, I didn’t think I would ever be happy again but she showed me that I could still have hope. She gave me happiness, a kind I had never experienced before. Nothing, absolutely nothing was an act. I can’t believe she thinks it was.” 

“But it’s like Felicity said, how can I expect her to believe in me after everything I’ve done? I can’t blame her. I screwed up again. Typical Sara.” Sara said controlling her tears. 

“What do you feel for her now?” Laurel asked and Sara thought for a while before answering.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Sara said. “I told her I didn’t love her anymore but that’s not entirely the truth. I still love her, I just not sure how much and there’s Oliver. I love him too. I think I always will.” She continued. 

“On one side, I have Oliver who understands me. We have been through the same things and we have our history together.” Sara said.

“On the other side, there’s Nyssa. She doesn’t expect me to be the Canary or the old Sara Lance or a hero. To her, I’m just Sara. Her Sara.” 

“She would hold me through every nightmare. She took care of me. She healed me, not only physically but emotionally. She’s everything I ever wanted but didn’t know I needed.” Sara said smiling. “Except she’s the Heir to the Demon.” Laurel said.

“Yeah. She loves using her title, she’s so proud of it. She defends it with her life. Her passion for the legacy of the League is fascinating. She is fascinating.” Sara said and looked at Laurel. 

“But if I’m being honest with my feelings for Nyssa, I think if it wasn’t for the League and the killing, I would never have left her. Especially, not like I did.” She finished.

“How did you leave her?” Laurel asked curious and Sara sighed. “She was on a mission and she got delayed for some reason for almost a month, I don’t know why.” 

“Then the earthquake happened and I couldn’t wait to see if you and Dada were okay. When I came here, I just couldn’t go back. I didn’t leave a letter, a note, nothing. Just my side of the closet empty.” Sara explained sadly.

“That must have been a shock to her. Coming home to nothing but an empty closet. It was cruel, Sara. You are my sister and I love you but poor Nyssa.” Laurel said and Sara passed her hand through her hair. 

“You think I don’t know that? It was cruel, I know. I tried writing a letter but I couldn’t. Every time I tried starting a letter, I couldn’t find the words to explain what was happening, I couldn’t understand it myself.” 

“And I wasn’t planning on staying. I was going back but when I saw you guys, I just couldn’t. I couldn’t let this go again.” Sara said.

“I know.” Laurel said. “Did you know the jacket meant so much to her?” Laurel asked. “I had no idea and it broke my heart to see how much I have hurt her. Believe me it was the last thing I wanted.” 

“You don’t know but she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me since the shipwreck and I hurt her more than anyone else ever did.” Sara said wiping a tear.

“I understand if she can never forgive me. I don’t deserve her forgiveness. I really screwed up the one person who really loved me.” Sara said. 

“And you heard Felicity, she still does.” Laurel said. “I know.” Sara said as Laurel hugged her tightly.

Thanks to Felicity’s help, going to Nada Parbat and asking for her father’s help and borrowing a few warriors, Team Arrow managed to defeat Slade Wilson and his mirakuru soldiers. 

They were finally free of him and the mirakuru and that’s an accomplishment. Sara and Oliver broke up and he finally had the courage to confess his feelings to Felicity and she accepted being with him. Roy became Arsenal.

Now it has been 3 months since Slade’s defeat and things were calmer in Starling City, no major threat, just normal criminals to catch. For Sara, things were too normal. 

She has started to miss her old life. The one in the League. Thing is she wanted her old life in Starling City back but the problem is she isn’t , as her dad said, same old Sara. 

She’s different. She has changed.

More than a couple of times, she almost killed someone but at the last minute, Oliver stopped her. She was missing the thrill of the missions. 

The travelling around the world. Even the last thing she imagined she would miss. The killing. But especially, Nyssa. 

Ever since the episode with Slade, she hasn’t stopped thinking about Nyssa. When Slade went after the woman Oliver loves, she started wondering if she was in Oliver’s position, who would Slade take? 

The answer came really fast when the thought of Slade hurting Nyssa made her stop breathing and scaring the shit out of her. 

But she didn’t know if she could abandon everything again to go back to the League, to the same life she fought so hard to escape. That was her doubt.

But back to reality. Team Arrow was patrolling the town when they saw a little girl walking on the streets alone. 

She looked lost but strangely, not scared. They stopped by her and she looked at the 3 people wearing leather and masks.

“Hi, what’s your name?” Sara asked and the girl said. “Avis.” Sara smiled. “That’s a beautiful name. Means bird. Why are you walking on the street alone this late, Avis?” Sara asked. 

“I’m looking for someone.” The girl said. “Your parents?” Roy asked. “No, I mean yes. I’m looking for someone who can help me find my mom.” The little girl said.

“And who is that? Maybe we can take you there.” Oliver said. “I know you can. She works with you. I’m looking for Felicity Smoak.” The little girl said and the other three were shocked. How did she know Felicity worked with them. 

“So Mr. Queen, will you take me to her? Please?”


	7. Little bird told me

They were shocked at what the little girl just said but decided to ask questions later as she got on Sara’s motorbike and they all took off towards the lair. 

Felicity was working on something on the computer as always when she heard their footsteps coming closer and closer.

“Hey guys. I ordered a Big Belly Burger for all of us. Dig went to get them. He said he wouldn’t take too long. How was the night round?” She said with her back still turned to them.   
“Felicity?” Oliver said. “Huh?” She replied. “We found someone looking for you.” He said.

“Who could possibly be looking ...” She turned around and was shocked to see who was there with them. “This girl was looking for you.” Roy said. 

“Avis.” She said and the little girl ran to her arms as Felicity picked her up. “Aunt Hana.” Avis said. “Aunt?” The other 3 asked. 

“Avis? What are you doing here? Where is your mother? Is she here?” Felicity asked as she seated the girl on her chair and scooted down to her eye level. 

“No, that’s why I’m here. Mommy is missing and you are the only one who can find her.” Felicity almost fell down so she got up and sat on the other chair.

“What do you mean she is missing?” Felicity asked. “She said she was following a lead about someone she needed to find. She said she would be back in 2 weeks and that was a   
month ago. I’m really worried.” Avis said.

“Felicity, what is going on?” Oliver asked. “I’m not sure yet.” She answered. “Okay, but please tell us who is this girl?” He asked. 

“I’m Avis. Nyssa Al Ghul’s daughter. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.” The girl said and he took off his hood while Sara froze in place. “Nyssa’s daughter?” Roy asked. “Yes Mr. Harper. Nyssa adopted me a year ago.” The girl explained.

“How do you know our identities?” Roy asked. “You work with my aunt and my mom. Of course I would know who you are behind the mask.” Avis said. 

“We don’t work with Nyssa.” Oliver said quickly. “I wasn’t talking about mommy.” Avis said. “I was talking about mom.” With that, she pointed towards Sara, who was shocked.

“Wait, Sara? Your mom is Sara? Why didn’t you tell us Sara, that you have a daughter?” Roy asked. “I had no idea.” Sara managed to say. 

“You couldn’t have. When mommy adopted me, you two were still together. The month it took for the adoption to be finished, mommy spent telling me everything about you.”

“Since I thought we would be a family, I started calling Nyssa mommy and you mom. When you left, I just didn’t stop calling you that or even considering you my mom.” Avis   
explained. “You knew about this?” Oliver asked and Sara shook her head, taking off her wig and mask.

“No, I had no idea at all.” She said staring at the little version of herself. Blonde with blue eyes. “It was unplanned. Mommy went on a mission and during it, she rescued me and a   
few other kids. We felt a connection and she decided to adopt me. I was supposed to be a surprise.” Avis explained.

“What a surprise.” Roy said. “Nyssa had told me about her the first time she was here and I met Avis when I went to Nanda Parbat, recently.” Felicity said. “Can you help me aunt Felicity? We need to find mommy.” Avis said. 

“You said she went searching for someone. Do you have an idea of who she was after? Did she tell you a name?” Felicity asked and Avis nodded. 

“I heard she say something about a guy named… Falco. Yeah, that was the name she said. Falco.” Felicity’s blood went ice cold. It has been a long time since she last heard that name.

“Felicity? What is wrong? Who is this Falco?” Oliver asked. “Falco is the guy who killed our mother.” Felicity said. 

“Nyssa and Dad had been after this guy for years now but no one knew where he was even if he was still alive.” Felicity said and turned to Avis. “Do you know anything more?” Avis shook her head.

“No, she didn’t say anything more. I’m worried.” Avis said and Felicity hugged her. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her. How did you get here?” Felicity asked. 

“I was an orphan. Escape houses is what I do best, even one full of assassins. Plus grandpa wasn’t there so that made easier.” Avis said. 

“Okay, so first let me call Dad.” Felicity said and went to call her father. He picked up.

‘Hana?’

‘Hi Dad. Am I interrupting you?’

‘None of my girls ever interrupt me. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice?’

‘I’m not with very good news to tell you. I’m sorry.’

‘Okay, what happened?’

‘Nyssa went to follow a lead on where someone was and she hasn’t returned yet. Avis is here with me now.’

‘Avis is there with you and Nyssa is missing?’

‘Pretty much.’

‘Who is this person she was after?’

‘Falco.’

‘… No, this is not happening again. He is not taking my daughter.’

‘Please Dad, we have to find her. I’m going to try to find her from here but send someone to search for her.’

‘Don’t worry. I’ll search until the end of the world for her.’

‘Okay, I’ll take care of Avis until Nyssa gets here.’

‘Okay, I’ll try my best. I got to go. I’ll talk to you later.’

‘We can’t lose her like mom Dad.’

‘We won’t. I promise.’

‘Okay.’

‘Bye, tell Avis I love her.’

‘I will. Bye.’

“Dad told me to tell you that he loves you and that we will find your mommy, okay?” Felicity said to Avis who nodded. 

“I’ll try to run facial recognition at airports, anywhere she could have been. Stay here with them. Sara, can you take care of her for a while?” Felicity asked and Sara nodded. “Please   
find Nyssa, Felicity.” Sara asked and Felicity nodded.

Meanwhile Sara got closer to Avis. “So you are my daughter with Nyssa?” Sara asked and the girl nodded. 

“That was the plan but things didn’t happen the way mommy wanted.” Avis said and Sara nodded. 

“What has she told you about us?” Sara asked. “Everything. We don’t keep secrets from each other. I know about your relationship and why you left her and the League. I understand why you did that.”

“Some people are just not meant for the League and it’s okay. Mommy understands it too but she just needs more time to get over the pain of losing you.” Avis said and Sara was shocked at her words.

“How old are you?” Sara asked. “I’m 6 years old but grandpa said I’m way smarter than most kids of my age.” Avis said smiling. “Do you know what the League does?” Oliver asked her. 

“Of course, once mommy becomes Ra’s, I’ll become the Heir to the Demon, that’s why grandpa already has me training to be even better than mommy. Though I doubt that someone will ever be better than mommy. She is amazing.” Avis said and you could feel how much she loved Nyssa.


	8. Hello Again

Felicity tried everything she could to try to find Nyssa but she only met dead end after dead end. She couldn’t find Nyssa anywhere, it was like she just vanished from the face of the planet.

She could only hope that her father’s men could be more successful than she was being until now.

As for Sara, she was still very much shocked with the news that Nyssa had adopted a little girl to become their daughter.

It wasn’t a shock that Nyssa wanted to have a family with her, they had talked about it but to see that this dream became reality was a little bit too much for her.

“So, you are Sara’s daughter? Legally?” Diggle asked, as he just arrived and was told about what was going on. She nodded.

“Mommy had mom’s name to be put on my new birth certificate and all of the adoptions papers. There’s very little the Heir to the Demon can’t do.” Avis said calmly.

“This is amazing. I’m an Aunt.” Laurel said as she had arrived with Diggle and Thea. “Yes, you are, Aunt Laurel.” 

“How did you and Nyssa met?” Oliver asked. “Mommy was sent on a mission to stop someone named Dominic Rivera, a children contrabandist. I was one of the children that were going to be sold when mommy appeared.”

“She had killed him and his men and came to rescue us. When she saw me, we felt a connection. Aunt Talia said that it was only because I look like mom that mommy noticed me. Blonde with blue eyes. Which seems to be mommy’s type according to my aunt.” Avis said smiling.

“I personally believe it was both reasons. Anyway, mommy decided to adopt me because there was already a family who was interested on doing it.”

“But since I didn’t have any papers or anything, the adoption process was difficult. Mommy got for me to stay with her while it was still rolling. That’s when she told me about you, mom.” Avis said and looked at Sara.

“What did she tell you?” Sara asked, as she continued hearing this idea seemed more surreal that she had first imagined. But strangely, not in a bad way.

“She told me your name and your code name. Ta-er Al safer. Yellow bird. Her yellow bird. When she told me that I asked how was bird in Latin and she told me it was Avis. That’s how I choose my new name. I didn’t know you but I wanted to have something to always remind me of you.”

“Then she told me about your missions together, how she found you, how you fell in love. Everything and I could feel her love which is why I knew we would be really happy. On the day, the adoption was finalized, she gave me this.” Avis said and pulled a necklace and opened it.

“On one side, it has her photo. On the other yours. She said it was for me to always have you two close to my heart even if we were miles apart and that’s why I didn’t stop considering you my mom even after you left. Because you were always here with me and you will always be.” Avis said and Sara hugged her really tight.

This was unbelievable, she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She had a daughter, with Nyssa and who loved her despite the pain she had caused. This was amazing, a real gift.

They kept talking and talking until they heard a loud scream from Felicity. “Finally.” Felicity said as they turned to her.

“Did you find her? Did you found mommy?” Avis asked. “Not exactly kid, but I got something. 5 days ago, I got footage of Nyssa at the airport on Cairo being taken to… Beijing. I got to tell Dad, at least we have somewhere to start looking for her.” She said when.

“There is no need for that.” They all turned when they heard that voice. It was Nyssa. She was standing right there. 

Avis was the first one to react. “Mommy!!!” The little girl ran towards her and threw herself on her mother’s arms who held her up.

“Baby. I missed you so much.” Nyssa said hugging the now crying 6 years old girl. “I thought something bad happened to you. Don’t scare me like that again.” Avis said and Nyssa smiled at how cute she was.

“Okay, I promise I’ll try my best to not scare you like this again, okay?” The little girl nodded and Nyssa hugged her tight. 

“I love you.” She said and it was Avis’ turn to smile. “I love you too.” She said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

“Nys.” Felicity said walking up to her. Nyssa put Avis down and hugged her sister tightly. “I thought he… you…” Felicity said and Nyssa hugged her tighter. 

“I know. I’m fine, I swear. I’m right here. Back in one piece.” Nyssa said as they broke the hug. “But I don’t understand. How did you escaped?” Felicity asked. 

“Well, I couldn’t do it alone. I have had help.” Nyssa said and Felicity was confused. “Help from who?” Felicity asked. 

“From me.” They turned to the owner of the sweet but at the same time powerful voice. Felicity would recognize that voice anywhere.

Someone emerged from the shadows. A woman with mid length black hair, a red shirt with a black jacket, black jeans and black boots. 

She was 175cm tall and vey imposing. She was extremely beautiful, everyone with eyes could see that.

“Shiva.” Felicity whispered. Shiva walked over to where Felicity was and stood in front of her. “Hi. It’s been a long time.” Shiva said 

“You’re here?” Felicity said shocked. “Hana…” Shiva tried. “I thought you were gone, dead. How are you here? Why are you here? Why now?” Felicity was completely shocked. 

“I’m sorry. I know you suffered but I had a good reason why I disappeared.” Shiva tried to explain a little.

“So you disappearing was part of some plan, is that what I’m hearing? How could you have done this to me? Have you any idea how much I suffered? You idiot.” Felicity said.

“I know you are mad and you have every right to be but a have a very good reason why I did that. I promise.” Shiva said. “You’re damn right I have. You left me spent years thinking   
you disappeared, years thinking you were gone forever. Who does that?”

“And if you have a good reason as you say, you better start telling then. I want to know now why you did this to me.” Felicity said angry. “That reason involves your family, so I would prefer to tell all of you at once.” Shiva said. 

“Which is why we are here. We came to pick you up so that we can go to Nanda Parbat. Talia and Dad are already on their way there.” Nyssa said.

“Why do we have to go there?” Felicity asked and Shiva smiled. Felicity could feel her heartbeat goes faster once Shiva flashed her smile at her. 

“That you will find out once we get there.” Shiva said. Felicity looked at Nyssa who nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go but your reason better be good because I’m not sure I can forgive you for hurting me the way you did.” Felicity said and moved to go get her stuff when Oliver stopped her. 

“I’m not letting you go alone. I’m going with you.” He said and Shiva looked at him curiously.

“Who are you?” Shiva asked. “I’m Oliver Queen, Felicity’s…friend.” He said looking at her as she looked back to him. 

Shiva looked at their interaction and closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what those looks meant and what she feared had come true.

“Well, I think that’s a decision that belongs to you and Nyssa.” Shiva said to Felicity who looked at Nyssa. “It’s your call Hana.” Nyssa said.

“Can we take everyone with us?” Avis asked and Felicity looked at Nyssa who nodded. “For me, it’s okay.” Nyssa said.

“Good, so we are all going together. Cool.” Thea said as everyone looked between each other, trying to figure the other out. 

While Felicity caught herself looking between Shiva and Oliver. Something would definitely happen in Nanda Parbat. Something good, she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you would like Felicity to be with Shiva or Oliver


	9. Back Home

Every one arrived safely in Nanda Parbat. It has been a long time since Sara had last been here, nothing has changed much, besides one huge thing. She was a mother. 

How could Nyssa have not mentioned that to her? How could she keep this a secret? They may not be together but she had the right to know they had a daughter. 

Avis was so sweet to her, always calling her mom. During the flight, she made sure to seat a little with Nyssa and a little with Sara. 

It was impossible not to fall in love with the little girl and that was happening to Sara, she was feeling something. She was feeling like she wanted to be a mom to Avis, no matter how.

It was something completely new to her. Being a mother. That was so huge but with Avis, she felt like she wanted to take the challenge. 

She really did and she would undoubtedly have to talk to Nyssa about it and a lot of other things, they have much to talk about, as it appears so.

With Nyssa, she was not afraid, she was terrified that Sara would want to take her daughter away from her. 

They have been a family, just the two of them for over a year now, she loved the little girl more than anything. 

She feared Sara and her friends would convince her daughter that a life with her is a terrible idea and will take her away. 

She let Sara go but they would be wrong to think she will give up her daughter to anyone.

As for Felicity, she was still in a state of anger and shock mixed with relief and gratefulness for Shiva’s return. She suffered so much thinking she had disappeared.

What would that mean on her life? She still wasn’t sure but she knew that arriving home, she would have no other option but to find out.

As everyone entered through the halls, Nyssa went in front holding her daughter. Felicity was by her side and the Starling City visitors behind her and Shiva at the very end. 

They went to the throne room and there were her father and her sister Talia who were clearly eager to see if they were okay.

Once they entered, Nyssa put Avis on the ground and went to hug her father first. He held her as tight as he could, afraid if he let go, she would disappear again. 

“Father.” She said and he smiled hearing that word coming out of her mouth.

“You’re home, my child. You’re home.” He said and Talia who went to hug her little sister joined the hug followed by Felicity. 

It became a family hug and if it was, someone was missing. They all felt a little body collide with them and it was Avis who also wanted to participate the moment. They laughed   
and Nyssa picked her up.

“You, young lady, escaped and went to find your aunt.” Ra’s said and she bowed her head. “That was impressive and on the future, can be very useful.” He said and she lifted her head smiling and went to his arms, kissing his cheek. “Thanks Grandpa.” She said and he smiled.

“But don’t do that again without someone knowing where you are, okay? That is an order.” He said and she nodded. 

“I promise.” She bowed and he nodded in acknowledge. He turned to the visitors. “And who would they be?” He asked.

“These are my friends and the people I work with back in Starling city. Oliver and Thea Queen. Laurel and Sara Lance, John Diggle and Roy Harper.” Felicity said and Talia stared fixatedly to one figure. Sara could feel the pair of eyes on her but she tried not to care.

“What is she doing here Nyssa? After everything she has done, she dares to show her face here, in front of our father?” Talia said in korean that was the language only the three sisters spoke. 

“She is here because Hana wants her to. I did not invite her, though she already knows about my daughter.” Nyssa said in korean also.

“The fact that Sara is here is not the point we should be focusing on. The whole Avis situation we two will have to deal with it later.” Felicity said to Nyssa. 

“And you better stay out of their relationship, be whatever it is. Their problems, they will solve on their own. I know you are pissed because she hurt Nyssa but now it’s not the time for you to be a bitch about it.” She said to her sister Talia, shutting her up.

“We need to focus on the reason why we are all here.” She said. “And what would that be?” Talia asked and Felicity turned. 

“Her.” She pointed and from behind of her friends, someone they never thought they would see again, appeared as a vision.

“Shiva?!!” Talia reacted as soon as she saw the girl. “Hello Talia, Master. It’s really good to see both of you again.” Shiva said and if they couldn’t believe their eyes, now they   
couldn’t believe their ears, this was really Shiva. Their Shiva. She was back.

“Where have you been all this time?” Ra’s asked. “That’s the question I have been dying to hear the answer of, Father. I can’t wait to see what excuses she will come up with for what she did.” Felicity said. 

“Do you know Nyssa?” Talia asked and she shook her head. “I have no idea. I only know that I was with Falco’s men and the next thing I was on a hotel room and there she was.   
She said she would give us all the answers we wanted when we all gathered her. And know here we are so could you please start?” Nyssa said and Shiva nodded.

“To start explaining, I need to tell you that your family means the world to me, Uncle. When my mother was sick and alone with me and didn’t have anything, you took her in even if you didn’t have to.” 

“You took care of her and me and gave us a second chance at life. You trained, you made me who I am now and for all that you have done, I could never pay you enough. I owe you everything.” Shiva said and he shook his head.

“You were, are a part of this family as well. We did everything because we care about you.” Ra’s said and she nodded.

“And I love every single one of you, as well. So much. And one of the people who I owe everything was Auntie Amina. She thought me so many things that I carry with me until today. I really missed her and I could see how much each and every one of you did as well.” Shiva said.

“A couple of months before I ‘disappeared’, I received a message. Cripted. In the secret code Aunt Amina and I had. No one knew about it, or how to use it.” 

“Only the two of us. It was our secret. So when I received the message, I was surprised. I kept trying to think of anyone who could have known and I could not find one person.” Shiva said.

“So I unscripted and what I read in the message shocked me beyond words It was an SOS message from no other than Aunt Amina herself.” Shiva finally said and shock was written on the four faces of the Al Ghul’s.

“On the message, she told me that she was alive and that Falco has kept her a prisoner for this whole time and that she needed my help to escape.” She explained. “What are you saying Shiva? Mom is alive?” Nyssa asked carefully.

“I wasn’t sure. I wasn’t sure it was her who sent the message so I came up with a plan. I asked on the message I sent her something only she would know and she answered correctly that’s how I knew it was her and not some fake person trying to ambush me.” Shiva explained.

“She said she needed my help to escape. And all I could think was that I needed to do anything to bring her home to you guys so I came up with this plan. I would disappear so that you couldn’t find me and I would infiltrate myself on Falco’s organization. And that’s what I did.” She said.

“It was hard to gain his trust but I did, slowly. He didn’t doubt me so with time and patience, he granted me access to more and more of his business and after a couple of years he trusted me enough to let me go to the cells and that when I found her.” 

“She was kept on a high maintained cell. She acted like she didn’t know me and I did the same and slowly, we started to come up with an escape plan.”

“It was supposed to happen, a month ago but that was when Nyssa was captured and we needed to postponed it.” She told them. 

“But I stand here now, in front of you to tell you, that I succeeded. And it’s time for your family to be reunited again.” So she turned around, walked to the door and slowly opened and on the other side, there she was.

Amina Raatko was standing in front of the entrance with tears on her eyes. “Welcome home Auntie.” Shiva said. 

Ra’s could not believe his eyes and his daughters were the same. Nyssa was already with tears falling down on her face and the other two were no different.

Slowly Amina walked inside the room with tears on her eyes and a smile on her face as her husband walked on her direction. They stopped face to face. 

He could not believe she was here and alive and she couldn’t believe that she was again reunited with the love of her life and her daughters.

“Is it really you? Am I dreaming?” He said lifting his hand to touch her face. She leaned on the touch she had been craving for for more than a decade. 

“You are not dreaming. It’s really me. Your Amina.” She said and with that he pulled her to one tight and highly anticipated hug.

She started crying as soon as his arms went around her waist and hers around his neck. She could not believe she was finally back home. 

Because that’s what he is to her. Home. Something she was deprived because of a lunatic but that she now had a chance of having it again. And this time they would be happy.


	10. Flashback

_When she survived her second shipwreck, she was alone, she had literally no one to talk to, no way to survive, she was truly just waiting for death to come and get her. What else could she expect, after everything that has happened in her life during that year?_

_First, what she did with Laurel. Running away on her trip with her sister’s boyfriend was one of her biggest regrets and not only because of the way the trip turned out but because Laurel didn’t deserve what they were doing._

_She could understand why Oliver was doing it. He was a playboy, a womanizer and in no way wanting to commit to only one girl but her? Laurel was her sister, the one who had always been there at her worst, how could she have done that?_

_And then, all the things she helped Ivo do with those people at the Amazo, of course that what she deserved now was death, a lonely and slowly death. But just when she was about to give up, someone came and appeared to her._

_At the moment she heard the voice of her savior she really did know that she could trust the words that voice was saying. And just like that she was brought to this other world._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She spent some time before she could regain her consciousness but when she did, she could feel a soft mattress beneath her and a cold cloth on her forehead. She tried to slowly open her eyes but she was blinded by the light that shined on her face._

_“Don’t push yourself to much. You need time to adjust.” She heard that same voice from the island and instead of following the advice, she did quite the opposite and tried her best to identify the face that belonged t that voice and when she did, she was shocked._

_The voice belonged to a brunette woman who could not be more than a year or two older than Sara herself, with intriguing eyes that looked at her with concern._

_“Who are you?” Sara’s voice was still a little horse from the dehydration that she suffered. “You should rest, your body is not strong enough.” The voice said as tried to stand up from the bed but Sara managed to hold the stranger’s hand._

_“Please, tell who are you? Where am I?” Sara pleaded and that seemed to work. “I’m Nyssa and you are in Nanda Parbat.” The stranger, Nyssa said and she got out of Sara’s grasp and walked to the door ignoring the girl’s calls._

_It wasn’t until a week later that Sara was finally able to move her body completely. She had been so bored these past days. She only had the visit of an elder woman that tended to her wounds and who would bring her food and water._

_The girl, Nyssa hadn’t come back ever since that day and Sara had asked the woman but in seemed she did not understand what she was saying or at least pretended to in order to not have to answer all of her questions._

_She slowly actually became fond of the woman, she would always treat her wounds with care and she never treated Sara badly, she just wouldn’t speak at all and that got Sara_ _thinking of speaking was even possible for the other woman._

_But no matter what she did, she would be confined to the room. And after spending almost a week on this room, she had memorized every single part of it. She was bored, in a place she never heard before, with people she knew nothing about._

_This was almost driving her crazy and she couldn’t hold herself anymore. She started pounding on the door and screaming. “Is there anyone her? Let me out,” She kept screaming and pounding on the door continuously until the door was suddenly opened and she came to view with her savior who immediately pushed her inside._

_“It would be wise for you to stop doing that.” Nyssa said. “Stop doing what?” Sara asked. “Be annoying.” Nyssa said coolly._

_“I wouldn’t be if I didn’t have to be stuck in this fucking room all day long.” Sara said and Nyssa looked at her. “I didn’t know that my room would be so uncomfortable and upsetting to you.” Nyssa said and Sara was shocked._

_“This is your room?” Sara asked and Nyssa nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s just I am stuck here. I feel like a prisoner and this is my cell.” Sara said._

_“If this was your cell, believe me you should feel lucky.” Nyssa said smirking. “Can you please tell me who you are and what do you want from me?” Sara asked and Nyssa eyed her carefully._

_“I already told you who I am. But why would occur to you that I would want anything from you?” Nyssa asked carefully. “Believe me, no one offers help in exchange of nothing.” Sara said remembering Ivo and his experiments._

_“Well, first, I would like to know who you are, as I’m still the only one clueless.” Nyssa said as Sara looked at her. “I’m Sara.” She said and extended her hand. Nyssa looked at the hand and back to the girl and took it, shaking it._

_“Hello Sara, I’m Nyssa.” Nyssa said and Sara nodded letting go of the hand shake and nodding. “Yeah, I already know that. But what I don’t know where I am, for real. And who are you people?” Sara said and Nyssa looked at her._

_“You are in Nanda Parbat and we? We are the League of Assassins.”_


	11. Flashback 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters I believe willalso be some falshbacks from Sara and Nyssa's past. It's optional, the chapters will not be afected by it. Well, most of it won't. BuT enjoy some Nysara moments. Tell me what you think.

_“HA-HA-HA-HA.” Sara couldn’t help but laugh after what she just saw. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stop it._

_“Why are you laughing? Are you mocking me?” Said the man she learned to be Nyssa’s father and named Ra’s Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins. He had just demonstrated a bit of his power and as soon as he finished, she started laughing._

_“No, Sir, I’m not mocking you. It’s just you seem like one of those characters of comic books and cartoons. That’s all.” Sara said trying to calm down. The man was feared by everyone at her was she. Laughing at his face._

_“So you find me amusing as I resemble a cartoon character?” He asked and she nodded. “I’m sorry if it offends you but it is the truth.” She said looking him straight in the eye, something not everyone has the guts to do._

_“So Sara Lance, you wish to become one of us?” He said more serious now and she straightened her posture. “Yes Sir.” She said confident._

_“And you believe you are ready to make the sacrifices that are needed?” He asked her and she pounded over this. Was she ready to let go of who she is? Is she still that Sara or that girl is long gone now? Her answer came to answer both questions._

_“Yes, I am. Sir.” She said firmly. “Very well. You will start your training and Nyssa will be responsible for it. Let’s see if you can become one of us.” He said and left as she regained her breathing and looked to the side to see Nyssa looking right back at her._

 

* * *

 

 

_It took Sara a while and too many times being beaten up before she could struck a punch on Nyssa. They, despite Nyssa’s training or as Sara liked to call, Nyssa’s beat up sessions, have grown closer._

_They would spent almost the whole day together unless Nyssa had something else to do and even then she would make sure that Sara was practicing. Nyssa said she was learning really fast but Sara’s body most certainly did not agree with that. At all._

_Nyssa’s training was hard but Sara knew that it was because she wanted her to be ready for anything. So she didn’t want to let Nyssa down which is why she kept training and training over and over again._

_Sara liked to think they were friends but something was always off with Nyssa whenever she was too close. She would seem nervous._

_Nyssa even started avoiding her after training was ver. She would always find an excuse to leave Sara after her training was done for the day._

_Sara had to admit it, she missed the other girl’s presence. She was her only friend in the place, without Nyssa, she felt alone and she wanted to know what she has done wrong so she could  apologize._

_Training would only start later so she decided to go first to get something to eat. There is a place for the assassins who live there to eat and because she was still not one of them, her meals would always be served in the room but not today._

_Sara was getting her food to the table when one of the assassins approached her. “Look, if it isn’t the little bird Nyssa had trapped in her cage. Did she let you out?” He said as she tried to ignore him._

_“I’m Onur. Who are you?” He asked as she looked at him. “Marilyn Monroe.” She said and that seem to piss him off. “Look, just because you have Nyssa in between your legs doesn’t mean you are better than us.” That pissed Sara off very much._

_“You should watch your mouth before you disrespect the Heir to the Demon like that or else…” She stood up to meet his eyes. “Or else what? What are you going to do? Tell me, how does she like it to be fucked?” As soon as he said that, Sara punched him._

_He didn’t expect her attack so he couldn’t avoid it and that seemed to get everyone’s attention. “I will not allow you to say anything bad about her.” Sara said and he looked at her. “I will kill you.” He lunged forward but she was quick and avoided his punch._

_He went after her and they started to fight. Sara tried to block him the best way she could but it was clear he was a better fighter than her. But she would not give up.  She couldn’t._

_They kept throwing punches, Sara even managed to hit him here and there but he was doing a much better job at attacking than her. For a split second she got distracted and he took that opportunity to throw her down on the floor with a thud._

_She could feel the pain coming through her body as he climbed on top of her and started throwing punched that she tried to avoid the best way Nyssa had taught her and she managed to finally get him off of her and stood again on her feet._

_“You are going to try harder if you want to kill me.” She said and he ran towards her, she prepared herself but before anything could happen a voice came through the palce._

_“Stop!!!” Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Nyssa standing there, looking incredibly angered by what she was seeing. She walked over as the other assassins made way for her. She came to stop in between Sara and Onur._

_“What is happening here?” She said coldly. “She was insulting you, Mistress. I was just trying to defend your honor.” Onur said bowing down. “That’s a lie! He was the one insulting you, Nyssa. You have to believe me.” Sara said._

_“I would never do that, Mistress. She is lying.” He said and before Sara could say anything.” Nyssa raised her hand. “Go back to your work, Onur. All of you.” Nyssa said and turned to Sara. “You will come with me.” She said and walked past the girl who looked at the guy that smirked at her before following Nyssa._

_Nyssa opened the door to her room and got inside, Sara followed and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Nyssa turned to her. “What were you thinking?!!” Nyssa yelled startling Sara since that had never happened before._

_“Do you have any idea what could have happened He could have killed you! That’s why you have your meals in here. Because it’s safe.  Because you are not ready to pick a fight with them and win. You are not on their level. Do you understand that?” Nyssa said._

_“And what did you expect me to do? He was insulting you right in front of me, was I supposed to say nothing and let him say whatever?” Sara  asked. “Yes, that’s exactly what you should have done. It was irresponsible, childish and reckless.” Nyssa said angrily and Sara lost it._

_“And why do you care?” She asked and that got Nyssa’s attention. “What?” Nyssa asked confused. “Exactly what you heard. Why are you so angry that I got into a fight? It’s not like you care about me.” Sara said._

_“That is not true.” Nyssa said but Sara wasn’t having any of it. “You don’t care, you never have. If you cared you wouldn’t be avoiding me like I have a disease, like you cant’s stand being in my presence.” Sara said now angry._

_“That is not why I avoided you, Sara.” Nyssa tried to explain but Sara wasn’t listening. “I thought you were getting along, you are the only one I talk in here, the only thing that doesn’t make me feel completely alone and I thought we were doing fine. But all of a sudden, you act like you can’t stand being around me and it hurts.”_

_“If you don’t want to be around me or train me anymore, you just have to say, I can train on my own or your father can send someone else to do it. It’s better than being hurt…” Sara was rambling when she felt her face being cupped and a pair of soft lips make contact with hers._

_It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening but when she did, it was too late. Nyssa had pulled away already. “I have avoided you because it hurts me being around you and want you knowing at the same time that you will never want me the same way.” Nyssa said as she turned away from Sara._

_“I have fallen in love with you Sara but I didn’t want to put that burden upon you. That’s why I pulled away. Theirs is nothing wrong with you nor think that I don’t care because I do. More than I should.” Nyssa said and finally turned back to look at Sara._

_“I know my feelings will not be returned, I have been trying to make my peace with that but even so I can’t stand you being hurt by me or Onur or anyone else. I do care about you Sara. But I also do know that what I have said will change everything between us and I understand that it will make you feel uncomfortable so I will have someone I trust to continue your training and I promise I won’t bother you with my feelings again.” Nyssa said firmly and with that, she left Sara to her thoughts._


	12. Flashback 3.0

_Nyssa kept her word, she entrusted Sara’s training to one of the few people she trusts, a man called Kerim. Sara trained with him but her mind kept going back to the kiss and Nyssa’s word. Kerim, knowing about Nyssa’s feeling was the only one Sara could talk to._

_“She hasn’t talked to you yet?” He asked as they sat down for a 5 minute break. “What do you think? If she wasn’t avoiding me before she sure is now.” Sara said. “But can you blame her Sara? Nyssa is not someone who deals very well with these kind of feelings and knowing that you don’t feel the same, just make it worse.” He said._

_“But that’s the thing Kerim. I’m not sure I don’t feel the same.” He said and this time he was shocked. “What do you mean?” He asked and she sighed. “When she kissed me, I felt something I had never felt before with anyone.” Sara said._

_“That’s wonderful Sara.” Kerim said. “It would be if only I knew what was that I felt.” Sara said and he seemed to think for a while before he turned to her. “Can I ask you something?” He said and she nodded. “You can ask me anything you know that.” She said and he nodded._

_“How did you feel when Nyssa pulled away from you?” He asked and she thought for a while. “I felt lost. Like I was on the island all over again and this time there was no one there to save me. Ever since she rescued me, she has been what I held onto to keep going and then all of a sudden, she wasn’t there anymore.” She answered honestly._

_“How would you feel if something happened to her?” He asked again. “I don’t even want to think about that. I can’t imagine what I would feel if something ever happened to her.” She said and he smiled as she looked back at him._

_“Last question. Do you really don’t know what you feel for Nyssa?” He asked and watched as realization came to her. It was almost as he could see all of her thoughts rushing at her all at once. He smiled as she stood up. “I need to find her.” She moved to the door._

_“She is probably in her room.” He said and she nodded before taking off to find the brunette. Sara ran like she never did before and rushed to the room. She opened the door and there she was. Sara got inside as Nyssa turned to her._

_“Sara, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be training with Kerim.” Nyssa said but Sara couldn’t hear anything, she just closed the door and went to the other girl holding her face and closing the distance between them._

_Nyssa was beyond surprise d at this but it didn’t take long before she gave in and kissed the blonde back sneaking her arms around Sara’s waist as the other girl wrapped hers around the brunette’s neck._

_The kiss went on for a while until oxygen was needed and they had to part but not much. “Sara, what is this?” Nyssa asked and Sara smiled. “This is me apologizing for being an idiot.” Sara said and Nyssa was confused and Sara smiled before kissing her again on the lips._

_“I was an idiot for not realizing sooner and let you think that your feelings weren’t returned but the truth is they are, Nyssa. They are very much returned.” Sara said and Nyssa’s eyes went wide as she could not believe what she was hearing._

_“Are you saying that you have feelings for me?” Nyssa asked until unsure. “That’s exactly what I am saying and as much as I want us to talk about this, I have other things in mind.” Sara said and kissed her again more passionately this time as Nyssa kissed her back with the same intensity as it didn’t take long before clothes were scattered around everywhere._

_Sara had her head resting on Nyssa’s chest and her arm wrapped on Nyssa’s waist while the brunette caressed her hair. “How are you feeling?” Nyssa asked. “I feel amazing. As I haven’t felt in a very long time.” Sara said._

_“I haven’t felt like this ever.” Nyssa said and that got Sara’s attention as she looked up at Nyssa who in exchange looked down. “ You never feel in love before?” Sara asked and Nyssa shook her head. “That is not true.” Sara said and Nyssa smiled._

_“It is. I have been with many but never more than one night. I have never felt this for anyone until now.” Nyssa said truthfully as she looked at Sara. “I love you Sara.” Nyssa said and Sara’s eyes went wide open._

_“I don’t want you to say it back now. I only want to hear from you when it is what you really feel. There is no pressure.” Nyssa said and kissed the blonde’s lips. “Let’s sleep.” Nyssa said._

_“You can’t say you love me and then say let’s sleep.” Sara said but Nyssa had her eye closed and Sara sighed. “Okay but just because you tired me out.” She adjust her position and closed her eyes. It didn’t take long before her breathing evened out as Nyssa opened her eyes._

_“I love you more than you can imagine Sara Lance.” Nyssa said and kissing the other girl’s forehead before following her to sleep._

 

* * *

 

_“Tell me about you as it seems I know nothing about my girlfriend’s life.” Nyssa said. Currently, she and Sara were on what was now their bed as Sara lay on her belly with her back exposed as Nyssa who lay on her back caressed the exposed skin._

_“What do you want to know?” Sara asked as she looked at the brunette. “Whatever you want to tell me is fine. If you don’t want to say anything is fine as well.” Nyssa said and this always made Sara fall more in love with the girl._

_They have known each other for about 4 months, have been dating for 1 month and not once has Nyssa ever pushed her to speak about her life before she found her. Somehow she knew it was a sore topic for to talk about and she always respected it._

_“Okay. You are curious as to how I got to that island you found me aren’t you?” Sara said and before Nyssa could say anything. “No lies. The truth Nys.” The brunette sighed. “Okay, the truth is I am curious but I can wait until you are ready to tell me which is also the truth.” Nyssa said._

_“I know. Well, it’s a long story. Starts about a year before that, I was on ship with my sister’s boyfriend and yes, I know it was horrible that I was cheating on her with him but it is what happened. So we were on his family’s boat and there was a storm and the boat was hit and the whole thing became chaos and the last thing I know is that I was been sucked by this whole. I managed to swim to the surface but I was too far away and I saw the boat sink.” She started as Nyssa listened attentionly while making circles on her back._

_“I spend some time in the sea until this ship found me and rescued me. The ship name was Amazo and it belonged to a man called Anthony Ivo. He despite being a lunatic took good care of me and let me be his assistant.” She said._

_“The League was actually after him for years but we never found him neither did his ship.” Nyssa said. “Well, I will get there. He was obessed in recreating some drug and he was using people as his lab rats and I had to be there and help him do terrible things to those people.”_

_“That changed me. I could feel something inside of me dying every second I spent in that ship with him.” Sara continued. “It wasn’t until after a year that I found that my sister’s boyfriend had survived the shipwreck as well and together with some of his new friends we came up with a plan to destroy Ivo and his plan but it didn’t work and things from there just went shit crazy. And it was from a shipwreck from the Amazo that I ended up in the island you found me.”_

_Sara finished not wanting to talk about Slade, Shado or Oliver. “Pretty bad, huh?” Sara asked. “You are not a monster because of the things you did to survive Sara. You should never consider yourself that because I know that is the furthest thing that you could be. And nothing you have told me from being with your sister’s boyfriend or the things you helped Ivo do will change the way I feel about you .I still love you Sara Lance. More than ever.” Nyssa said smiling sweetly at her._

_She was not sure what she has done right to deserve someone like Nyssa. To be loved by her. She was sure she did not deserve it. “Too bad that the things you have done are nothing compared to what_ I _have done.” Nyssa said sadly as Sara looked at her._

_“And nothing you have done could change the way I feel about you Nyssa. You can never be a monster to me. No matter what.” Sara said but Nyssa was definitely not convinced. “I love you Nyssa.” Sara said and that got the brunette’s eyes wide open._

_“I know you have said that I should only say it if I really felt it and I do, I have for a while now, probably since you told me and I want you to know that you could never be a monster to me. Ever. No matter what you have done in the past, present or what you will do in the future. I will still love you.” Sara said and came closer until she closed the distance between their bodies and their heart as from there they became one._


	13. Surprise Number 2

After she let go of her husband and looked at his eyes, the fear she had that he wouldn’t love anymore was gone. She could only see love reflected on his beautiful eyes. She was really happy. “I love you.” She said and he smiled at her. “I love you more.” He said and they finally kissed. 

It was a short one, they would have time for that later for as she looked past his shoulders she saw her 3 beautiful daughters. She was in awe, when she left they were just kids and now they were women.

She stepped away from him and walked past him towards them. She came to stand in front of her eldest daughter. “Nyssa.” She said and the woman went to her arms as if she was a kid all over again. 

“Mom.” She said on her shoulder and the other woman smiled at hearing that precious word again. “I’m here Nyssa, and I’m not going anywhere.” She said holding her daughter close. “I missed you so much Mom.”

“I missed you too, my warrior.” Amina said using the nickname she gave her daughter when she was a little girl. They broke the hug and she went to hug her other daughter.   
“Talia, my girl.” Amina said hugging her.

“You’re here, I can’t believe it.” Talia said hugging her mother. They hugged each other, tightly. It has been so long. “I love you Mom. “ Talia said and Amina smiled. “I love you too, my girl. I love you all.” She said.

They broke the hug and she went to hug her youngest daughter. “Hana, my baby.” She hugged Felicity who hugged her so tightly, she remembered so little of her mother. She was barely 8 when she was taken. “I thought I would never see you again.” Felicity said and her mother smiled. 

“It was my worst fear. But thanks to Shiva, that didn’t happen.” She broke the hug and turned to Shiva who watched the exchange between the family. “All of this is thanks to you.” Amina said and Shiva shook her head.

“I did what anyone in my position would have done.” Shiva said and Ra’s turned to her. “I am in eternal debt with you. For what you did, I can never pay you enough.” She shook her head vigorously.

“No, sir. I owe you my life and that is a debt that can’t be paid but with the next two surprises I have for you, I hope I can start to pay it. Are you ready for the next surprise?” Shiva asked smiling as Ra’s went to hug her wife with their daughters by their side.

“What surprise is this? You didn’t tell me about it.” Amina asked and Shiva smiled sweetly. “You are right, I didn’t. Because the surprise is also for you. ” Shiva said smiling.

“15 years ago, Falco kidnapped Auntie but what they both didn’t know was that when he did that, she was pregnant of one month. 8 months later, your son was born but he was   
born dead, am I right?” Shiva answered and Amina nodded as she looked at her family.

“I didn’t know I was pregnant until I was captured by Falco but when our son was born, he was already dead. I cried for months.” Amina said and Ra’s could feel his blood boil as well as their three daughters.

“I’m sure it was his fault. All the things he did to you, kidnapped you, locking you up. He did that. It’s his fault.” Talia said and the others nodded. “How I wish I could kill him with my bare hands.” Ra’s said.

“When I gained his trust was when I found out that what he told you Aunt was a lie. Your son was not dead. The body of the baby he gave wasn’t your son.” Shiva said as Amina raised her hand to cover her mouth.

“Selim, bring surprise number two.” Shiva called and the door opened revealing a boy with black hair falling on his shoulder, he was a little smaller than Shiva, with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. He walked inside the room and came to stand beside Shiva who put an arm around his shoulders.

“Everyone let me introduce to you, Ravi. Your son, Auntie and Uncle.” Shiva said and Amina’s eyes became blurred by the tears. She could not believe what she was seeing. “How do you know he is our brother?” Nyssa asked also very emotional.

“Falco told me the story himself. When the baby was born, he decided to tell Aunt that he was dead and decided to raise the boy as his own. He thought was a good way to have his revenge on you Uncle. To keep your wife and raise the son he knew you have always wanted.” Shiva explained.

“After a year of testing my loyalty, when I finally gained his trust Falco decided I was the best choice to teach Ravi how to fight. First I had to gain his trust then I told him the truth and he told me he always suspected something was wrong because his ‘dad’ was always in such a bad mood with him.” Shiva looked at the boy who looked back at her.

“Ravi was actually the one who help me come up with the escape plan and who warned me that Nyssa had been captured. I couldn’t have done anything without him. And as I promised, I am bringing him back to his real family.” She finished the story.

“No offense but I believe we should…” Felicity was about to say something when Shiva intervened. “I already did 7 DNA’s test in 7 different countries so that there wouldn’t be a mistake. I took the samples myself from Ravi and from Auntie. I have the results with me.” 

“The 7 tests are all positive. He is your brother. There is no doubt, trust me. I wouldn’t have brought him here if I wasn’t 100% sure of what I am saying.” Shiva explained knowing exactly what Felicity was about to say.

Amina walked up to the boy who seemed a little bit nervous, Shiva stepped aside to give mother and son a little privacy. “Hi, Mom.” He said as she hugged him tightly as if she would never let go. Ever again. She was crying and so was he. He dreamed with this moment for the past 4 years. The moment he and his family would be together as they should   
have been.

Slowly, he was introduced and hugged by his father and elder sisters. There was no doubt he was family. He looked exactly like Nyssa and had Felicity’s eyes. Amina turned to Shiva and hugged her crying. Shiva hugged her back.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” She kept repeating and Shiva smiled sweetly. “I’m glad I could help you Aunt.” Shiva said as they broke the hug. “I’m so happy you and Hana are going to get married. I can’t wait for you to officially become a part of our family.” Amina said and Shiva smiled sadly. “Mom…” Felicity tried to say but was   
interrupted.

“Married? What are you talking about?” For the first time, Oliver said something since they arrived. “Felicity, what is she talking about?” He asked and Felicity looked at him. “Who are you? I don’t remember being introduced to you.” Amina said as Oliver looked at her.

“Hello, I’m Oliver Queen and I’m your daughter’s boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nysara is coming guys but first i need to put somethings first like this reunion. I hope you understand and enjoy. I am preparing their talk since i want it to be worth the wait so bear with me for a while, also give me you thoughts on how the story is going, I would appreciate it.


	14. Surprise continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have asked, Shiva is in no way related by blood t the Al Ghul's family, Aunt and Uncle is just the way she calls them. But to those who will be more curios for Shiva's story, fear not as it will come up at some point soon enough. Enjoy the chapter.

“What? What do you mean boyfriend?” Amina asked as Shiva smiled sadly. “That was what I was going to tell you Aunt. Hana and I, we’re not together anymore. She is in love and in a relationship with Mr. Queen. We are not getting married.” Shiva explained.

“But after what you just did for our family is only right that you have her hand. I will see that it happens.” Felicity looked at her father and so did Oliver but before any of them could complain about it, Shiva stepped it up.

“No, sir. Even if your daughter agreed, I wouldn’t. First of all, you don’t have to thank me for anything, much less give me something so precious as one of your daughters.   
Second, I would never force Hana to be with me, that will never happen. And the third and most important reason, your daughter does not love me anymore.” Shiva said seriously.

“I could never be with her knowing her heart belongs to another and I sure would never stand on the way of her happiness. That’s all I ever wanted. For her to be happy even if it is not with me.” Shiva explained truthfully.

“Did you know about their relationship?” Amina asked and Shiva nodded. “It’s not because I was away or because we are not together, that I will ever stop caring about your daughter. Aunt. So yes, I knew she was in love with Mr. Queen.” Shiva said.

“You left. You didn’t say where you were going, you just disappeared for over a year. I was so hurt that I couldn’t stay here anymore where everything reminded me of you. What did you expect? That I would stay my whole life crying over you and waiting for you to return? That I wouldn’t find anyone and fall in love again?” Felicity said and Shiva smiled.

“I hoped that you would. You deserve to be happy. To be loved but I couldn’t back then so I hoped that you would find someone who would and I’ve seem you have. I’m really happy for you, Hana. For both of you.” Shiva said surprising everyone.

“Are you serious?” Talia asked and Shiva nodded. “I will not lie. I still love your sister the same way I did back then if not more but I can’t do anything if she doesn’t love me anymore. I can only be happy that she has found someone to love her the way she deserves to be loved and treated and I do believe Mr. Queen does it.” She explained.

“Wait a second, you said she disappeared for a year?” Amina said and Felicity nodded. “That the same amount of time that took you to have Falco’s trust. Tell me, did you broke up because you went to find me? Is that it? I’m the reason you are not together anymore? If I knew what it would cost you, I would never have asked you to help me.” She asked   
feeling guilty.

“I love your daughter very much Aunt and everyone knows but here in front of her, in front of everyone I tell you from the bottom of my heart, I don’t regret what I did. If I had a chance to go back, I would do it again the same way.” Shiva said honestly.

“I said this before but I will say it again. I owe you and Uncle my life. What you did for me and my mother, no one ever did. If I had her for as long as I did was because of you. If I had a chance at life was because of you.”

“And if sacrificing my relationship with Hana was the price I had to pay to bring you back home, I would pay that price all over again. I owe you everything. Everything I had, still have. Everything I am.” Shiva said seriously.

“Besides I knew for sure that she would find someone else and that she would be happy. It’s impossible not to fall in love with her and a huge luck to be loved by her. You are a luck guy Mr. Queen, I hope you know that.” Shiva said smiling.

“I only trust you with the life of my daughter Shiva.” Ra’s said and she smiled. “Thank you for the trust sir, it is not misplaced. But from what I know it’s been a while since they are in love but they didn’t got together because Mr. Queen was afraid that his enemies would target her to use it against him, am I right?” Shiva asked and he nodded.

“Well, I believe that means he loves your daughter very dearly and you should give him a chance sir. Because if he really did that, it was because he put her safety before his feelings and I believe that’s good proof that you can trust him sir.” Shiva said.

“Excuse me, are you for real?” Thea asked as everyone turned to her. “Very much. Why?” Shiva asked. “You are bragging about your ex-girlfriend’s current boyfriend to her family. That’s not normal.” She said smiling.

“Well, it is to me. Besides, I think your brother deserves the praises. He, so far, has proven himself trustworthy so why not? I guarantee you I’m perfectly normal. But enough about this subject as I still have a surprise.” Shiva said smiling.

“Another surprise? What could possibly be?” Nyssa asked. “I couldn’t let the chance to give you a chance to have your justice pass by. So as a personal gift, I give you the man who did all of this horrible things. Falco.” Shiva said.

“My men have already taken him to the dungeons and they’re all guarding his cell. You will have your chance to make him pay for what he has done sir.” Shiva said. And Ra’s smiled devilishly. “Are you serious?” She nodded.

“Well, I will surely take my time into torturing him in the worst possible ways. That I can guarantee you. He will pay.” He said and hugged Shiva. “Thank you for the amazing gifts. You fixed my family.” He said breaking the hug.

“It was my pleasure to help sir.” She said. “I’m sorry but I am enormously tired so is my old room still there or I have to take another room?” She asked. “Your room is the same way you left.” He said and she smiled. “If you will excuse me, I need some sleep. Have a good day.” With that she walked out of the room.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I was introduced to you. I’m Amina.” She said and went to the first on the line. “I’m Roy Harper. The Arsenal.” She shook his hands. “I’m John Diggle.” She went like that until she stopped at the last ones.

“Hi, I’m Avis, your granddaughter.” Avis said and the woman was shocked. “Granddaughter?” Amina asked. “I’m Nyssa’s adopted daughter and this here is my other mom Sara Lance, The Canary.” Once Avis said this, Amina and Nyssa both held their breath while Ra’s and the other 2 were waiting for this to happen.

“You are the Canary?” Amina asked as she looked straight into Sara’s eyes. “Yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Sara said politely. “So you and Nyssa?” Amina asked. “Not anymore. It’s a long story.” Sara said.

“I would love to hear it believe me. Honey, take the others to their rooms, Sara will tell me this long story. Come with me Sara.” Amina held Sara’s hand and led her away from everyone. Nyssa could only imagine what Sara would tell her mother without even knowing that…


	15. Speaking from experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I had not time to correct them but I hope you like this chapter. Next up, Nyssara talk, finally.

“Tell me about you and my daughter Sara. What happened between you two? How did you two meet?” Amina asked and they walked through the halls of Nanda Parbat. 

“I was shipwrecked on an island. I was alone with no water, no food, for days. I thought I was going to die there.” She started remembering.

“But your daughter found me and I remember she said: ‘You will be okay, my beautiful canary.’ And I just believed her. She took me her, healed all my wounds then your husband   
gave me a choice to join the League and I did.” 

“Nyssa was my teacher. First, we became friends but it didn’t take long for things to go deeper than that, one day she confessed to me and we got together eventually.” Sara said.

“And what happened that you two broke up?” Amina said as she slowly took Sara to one of her favorite places in the whole place. 

“It got too much for me. The killing. And there was an earthquake on the city my family lives so I went to check on them and never came back.” 

“Of course your husband sent people after me, the last one being Nyssa. At the end, she released me from the League. That’s it. The end.” Sara finished explaining.

“Sara, was my daughter the one to give you the name Canary?” Amina asked and Sara nodded. “She always called me that and when I needed a new name, she suggested that one, to celebrate it she gave me a jacket.” Sara explained and Amina smiled.

“Do you know the story of that name?” Sara shook her head. “Then I hope knowing will help you. The jacket and the name Canary first belonged to me. I was the first Canary.” Amina said and Sara was shocked.

“What do you mean you were the first? I don’t understand.” Sara said confused. “I lived in a similar town as yours, ever since I was a little girl I was alone. My parents abandoned me so I had to learn how to survive all by myself and I ended up learning how to fight.”

“I thought that I should help my city so while by day, I was just a waitress by night I would become the Canary and fight crime.” 

“Much like what I believe you do today in your city. It was how I met Ra’s.” She continued explaining as they come to stop on the best view of Nanda Parbat.

“One day, I couldn’t win the guy and he beat me up badly and left me there, Ra’s found me and took care of me. When I opened my eyes and heard his voice, I knew I could trust him and I feel in love with him at first sight.” 

“He treated my wounds and our bond only grew stronger and I decided to follow him anywhere. So he took me here and told me everything they do and did. I tried to be here but the killing was suffocating. I had never killed before so one day I left.”

“You did?” Sara asked surprised. “I did, I went back to my city. I tried to continue my life and forget everything. Him, the League, what I have done. And for a while, I thought I did.” 

“When I met Falco, I thought I could have a chance with him but something was always wrong or missing.” When she said that Sara got shocked. 

It seemed she knew exactly what Sara has been feeling for the past weeks. Maybe she could help her figure it out.

“And you know what it was?” Sara asked and Amina nodded. “What was missing was no other than my heart. I left with here, with who it belonged to.” 

“When I figured that out, I realized something very important. That I couldn’t live without him so I immediately took a plane and came back here.” Amina said.

“I tell you Sara, once I was back on his arms, I knew that right there was my place. My home. And that no matter what we did by the League, being with him was worth it. And with   
a little time, I saw that what we did wasn’t as cruel as I had once believed it to be.”

“You and your friends put criminals on jail. We kill them. That is the only difference between what we do. So with time, I ended up getting used to it until it became not such a suffocating thing.” She said looking ahead.

“I married Ra’s and shortly after I got pregnant with Nyssa. When I told him the news, he had the jacket you use be made for me.” 

“He gave me as a gift to represent his love for me as Nyssa would represent my love for him. It was the sweetest thing someone ever did for me while also giving me the most precious gift a woman can have. A child.”

“It was when Nyssa was born, that I looked at my husband holding our daughter and smiling that I knew that I have made the right choice by coming back.” She said emotionally. 

“You know he wanted a boy, of course. But when I saw Nyssa, I instantly knew that she would be better than any boy, any of his assassins easily.” She said very proud of her   
daughter’s abilities.

“When I disappeared, it was l little after Nyssa’s 12th birthday. I gave her my jacket as a gift and I made her promise that one day she would find someone that she would want to spend the rest of her life with, the one person that would hold her heart, the one person she would love forever she promised that she would give the jacket and the name to that   
person.”

“And she chose you as that person.” Amina said and Sara tried to adjust to the new information.

“I know it’s a lot to take in but I felt that you needed to know how much you meant to my daughter and that I believe still does. She loves you, Sara. She’s hurt still but she loves you and you now have a beautiful daughter.” Amina said.

“What do you want me to do?” Sara asked. “I want you to ask yourself, ask your heart what does it want? Think about 20 years from now, where do you think you will be the happiest?”

“Ask yourself the questions I asked myself when I was in the same situation and see what answer will your heart give you and when it does, you follow. It will take you to the right path towards your happiness.” Amina explained.

“See if Nyssa is to you what my husband is for me. If it is, I promise you, you will learn to live with the rest the way I did. You will learn to respect it and to live by it as well. It won’t hurt you the way it does now.”

“But one thing. Do not tell anyone about this. Not Nyssa nor your friends. They may pressure you to choose one of the other and that choice must be yours alone. Think to yourself and I want you to only tell us all your choice when it’s time for your friends to leave.”

“Only then will you tell us if you will go or stay. Can you promise that?” Amina asked and Sara nodded. “I will do that.” Sara answered. “Great. This conversation will only stay between us, no one needs to know about what we talked about.” Amina said and Sara nodded.

“I won’t say anything.” Sara said and Amina nodded. “Good. Now, let’s go back before they start thinking I have done something bad to you.” Amina said and they went back smiling while talking about other things.


	16. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wnated to say that if you feel disappointed with their talk, don't worry. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert:This is just the first talk that they'll have, so be prepared for the next rounds their wounds being more opened.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about the chapter.

Sara kept thinking about what Amina had said, she promised she wouldn’t talk to Nyssa about the decision she was going to make but that doesn’t mean they don’t have tons of things to talk about, the most important being their daughter.

So that’s why even without the slightest idea of what she was going to say, Sara found herself knocking on the door of Nyssa’s bedroom. She waited a little until the brunette opened the door.

“Sara, what are you doing here?” Nyssa said as Sara looked at her. “I came to talk. Can I come in?” Sara asked and Nyssa seemed to think for a while. 

Although she did not want to admit, she knew that Sara was right about their need to talk about some things. Mostly, just one.

Nyssa then made way for Sara to come in and Sara did. It shocked her and at the same time it didn’t, to see that what used to be their room was still the same way she left. 

She had a feeling Nyssa would let stay that way but giving the anger she felt, there was another possibility.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Nyssa said tired of the silence and apprehensive for what was yet to come. Sara turned to her. 

“Avis.” Sara said and there it was, the subject Nyssa was dreading to talk about with the blonde for fear of the outcome.

“What about her?” Nyssa asked and sighed. “I know I have hurt you, badly and I’m sorry for it. But I need to know why you never told me we had a daughter? Was that the way you found to punish me for what I did?” Sara asked.

“Of course I would never use my daughter that way. I love her, more than you can imagine. And as for why I didn’t tell you?” 

“Do you really need to ask me why? I have millions of reasons for not doing it, reasons you gave me by leaving.” Nyssa said firmly.

“I know but I had the right to know. She told me that I am her mother, she loves me as her mother, why would you deny me the chance of being that to her? Of being what she always considered me to be?” Sara asked again.

“Do you know what would happen, what will happen now that you know she is your daughter? You will try to take her away from me.” 

“If you have not wanted this life for yourself, much less to a 6 years old little girl who could have all the chances of growing up away from the horrors a life like mine holds in store for her. Am I wrong Sara?” Nyssa said as she looked right at the blonde who just listened.

“Don’t worry too much. As much as you see me as the monster you don’t want to be, I have actually feared the same myself.” 

“Every now and then, I ask myself if being away from all of this isn’t the best for her, because with you, I have learned my lesson about caging a bird.” Nyssa said sarcastically.

“But you know what stops me from making that decision? The same little girl whom I fear I’m condemning to a hell of a life.” 

“She not once has showed me that she feels repulsed by our ways. I have asked her if a normal life isn’t what she really wants and she shut me up every time telling me that this is the normal life she wants.”

“That being part of this family and The League is exactly where she wants to be. She assures me time and time again that being my daughter is the best thing that has ever happened for her and being her mother is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“And I know that once you know that feeling you won’t desire to be away from her for one second the same way as me.” 

“And if you have forgotten which I haven’t, we live two different lives, at two different places, with two different purposes.” Nyssa explained as Sara listened.

“She can’t be with both of us, she can’t live two different lives and I am scared that she will follow you because although with you I have managed to put myself back together, I can’t if it is with her. And I’ll be dead before I let you and your friends poison my daughter against me.” Nyssa said firmly holding back the tears threatening to fall.

“Nyssa, I would never poison her against you and I don’t want to take her away from you, I am not that heartless. I have seen how much you mean to her and how much she means to you, I would never try to break that.” 

“I merely just want us to work on a way so that both of us can be with her. I want to be in her life and for that I know we must work together.” Sara said moving closer but Nyssa moved away as if her presence was physically hurting the brunette as the blonde’s heart clenched at this information.

“I would never try to take her away from you. Please believe me.” Sara said and for the pain that flashed through the brunette’s eyes, she wished she didn’t. 

“Believe you? The same way I did during the countless times you told me you would never leave me? Do you really think that I will believe everything that comes out of your mouth?” Nyssa said.

“You have taught me that doing that is a terrible mistake and I don’t plan on repeating the same mistake again. So no, I do not believe you Sara. I don’t trust you.” 

“But I will tell you something and I hope you realize that I’m not lying when I tell you that I will see every single one of you dead before I let you take my daughter away from me.” Nyssa said dangerously.

“Nyssa, please I would never…” Sara tried to say but Nyssa had already moved to the door and opened it as she didn’t dare to look at Sara.

“It’s getting late, I want to sleep and I do not wish to continue this talk with you anymore. So please, leave. Now.” She said and Sara looked at her reflecting some of the pain she was feeling seeing the other girl act like this.

But at the same time she understood, if she ever wanted to have Nyssa back, she knew that the brunette would make her work really hard for it. She just wasn’t sure that’s what she wants but if it is, she will do whatever it takes for Nyssa to trust her again.

“I will leave you alone for now but this conversation is not over. Good night Nyssa.” Sara said as she left the room and Nyssa closed the door before sliding down until the floor and finally letting her tears fall freely on her face.

This was killing her, she could only hope that this torment would end soon, she was not sure how much long she could stand this emotional torture that was having Sara around reminding her every second of what she had lost and what she could still lose.


	17. The doubt

Nyssa couldn’t sleep very well that night, her talk with Sara has stirred up deep wounds that she was still trying to heal and now she had them opened up again and one more time she is left to deal with the pain all by herself.

But as her father had taught since she was a little girl, she needed to welcome pain and win over it. She needed to be strong and Sara wouldn’t have the pleasure to see her weak and destroyed again.

No, that was not who she was. She is the Heir to the Demon, future Ra’s Al Ghul. She needed to be stronger, better, braver. That is who she is, who she will always be.

As the sun rose, she put on her armor and walked out of her room and strode around. They were assassins but even they were scared of her when she was like this. She was an imposing force not to be messed with.

She went to the throne room as she knew her father would already be there and she was right. He was a super early morning person and they didn’t have a reason to stay in bed until late so there he was.

“Nyssa, what brings you here so early?” He said and she kneeled before standing up. “There is something that I need to talk to you Dad.” She said and he nodded. “What is it?” He asked and she came closer.

“Our law states that the heir to the Demon must be the male child even if he is not the eldest so I wonder if my position as your heir is compromised as Ravi has appeared and can easily claim the title for himself as the law says he can.” She asked and he closed his eyes sighing.

“I have spent part of the night wondering about that also and I would like your mother to know my opinion before I formally reveal to everyone.” He was saying when they were interrupted by the whole Al Ghul family only.

“What do you need to talk to me, honey?” Amina asked as she hugged Nyssa and went to stand by her husband’s side. “First of, Ravi, my son, how have you spend your first night here?” He asked and the boy smiled.

“I slept really well, for the first time ever. I really feel at home here.” He said and everyone smiled knowing that he was indeed happy to be with his real family. “Now, can you tell us what were you and Nyssa talking about Dad?” Talia asked and Nyssa lokked at him.

“Well, by our laws, the Heir to the Demon must be the male child, not mattering if he is the first born or the last born. Since I only had three daughters, that law didn’t apply so by default my heir become my first born in this case Nyssa.” He said.

“But now that Father has a male son, Ravi, he is the one entitled to become the Heir to the Demon.” Nyssa said swallowing hard. Her title has always been everything to her but if her Father decided to give it to her brother she would accept and make sure that he was ready to hold such a title.

“Dad, you can’t do this to Nyssa. She has always been the heir. I’m glad we have a brother but we all agree that Nyssa is the right choice to become Ra’s Al Ghul after you.” Talia   
said.

“I agree with Talia. Besides Ravi is not even trained to be the heir.” Felicity said and Nyssa took a step forward. “I offer myself to be his teacher if you wish for him to be your heir, Father. I swear that I will make him become a worthy of continuing your legacy.” Nyssa said.

“I don’t want to take your place Nyssa.” Ravi said and Nyssa looked at him and smiled. If it breaks her to think of the possibility, she knows he has not fault at what can become of her life. He did not ask to be the only son.

“Technically, it is your place Ravi.” He said and smiled at him. “It is not fair, Dad. Nyssa spent all her life preparing for that. You can’t just take that away from her simply because she is not a man. That is just wrong.” Felicity said.

“What do you think, my love?” He asked Amina. “As much as I’m happy to have our son with us, I do agree with the girls. When Nyssa was born, I told you that she would be the best warrior you ever had and I was right.”

“You can’t deny that Nyssa is your best warrior and the right choice to be The Heir to the Demon. Ravi can be just like the other girls. He can still be a warrior but the place you occupy now, only Nyssa can occupy as well as you did if not better.” Amina said and he looked at Nyssa.

“What do you think Nyssa?” He asked and she straightened up. “I will obey whatever decision you make Father. I have been honored to be considered worthy to be your Heir but if you no longer wish for ne to be it, I will accept it.” She said firmly as her title have always portrayed her. Heir to the Demon. He smiled.

“Good to know that but it won’t be need as it has never crossed my mind the thought of replacing you. You are my Heir, Nyssa and no matter how many male sons I might have, I’m sure you can outstand all of them.” He said and she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Thank you Father, for your trust. I swear to do right by the League and our family.” Nyssa said and he nodded. “I know you will, you have never disappointed me, my daughter.” He said and they nodded.

“Is just me or the tow of you seem more closer than before and judging how close you two are, that is saying something.” Talia asked and Nyssa smiled. “Father have been of great help these past months and we indeed have grown closer but you can try to catch up.” Nyssa said as she was shoveed by her sister.

“Very funny, Nyssa. Very funny.” Talia said as the family Al Ghul laughed. “Where is my granddaughter Nyssa?” Amina asked and Nyssa looked at her mother.

“Avis is still sleeping Mother. Unlike the other areas, turning her into a morning person has been my greatest challenge.” Nyssa said with a smile on her face. “Well, it doesn’t   
surprise me. You were just the same.” Amina said and Nyssa was greatly offended.

“I was not!” She said and Felicity laughed. “The great Nyssa Al Ghul was nothing but a sleepyhead. How cute.” Everyone started laughing as the sisters and even Ravi started bickering around.

Amina and Ra’s just smilled. “Finnaly, we are complete.” He said as she looked at him with love showing in her eyes. “Finally, we will be happy.” She said and kissed him while their children continue to play, relaxing in the core of the family before responsibilities returned to their shoulders to keep on carrying.


	18. Birds have to fly, right?

Sara was looking out of the window of her room when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” She said and the door opened revealing her sister Laurel. They smiled as she closed the door and came to sit in front of Sara.

“Hey. How are you? I doubt that being here brings happy memories.” Laurel said and Sara chuckled bitterly. “It brings the happiest memories of these past five years, actually.” Sara said and looked at the window again.

“Nyssa would sit here with me and stare at me while I stared at the view. She said I would always look like a dream.” Sara said remembering as Laurel watched her. “Sara, is something wrong?” Laurel asked and Sara sighed.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m confused.” She said. “Confused about what?” Laurel asked and she looked at her sister. “Confused about where I belong. If it’s in Starling City or here.” Sara said and Laurel waited for her to continue.

“I don’t know where I want to be or even who I am anymore. I’m trying to figure out but I haven’t. At least, not yet.” Sara said and Laurel nodded. “Look, if you ask I would want for you to be with us back in Starling City but if you realize you belong here, I promise I will support you all the way.” Laurel said and took Sara’s hand.

“I will always love and be there for you. No matter where I am or where you are. We will always be sister, being together or apart won’t change that so if you decided here is where you want to be, I want you to know that I’m 100% behind you.” Laurel said and tears formed in Sara’s eyes.

“I will always need you Laurel and I will always love and be there for you as well.” Sara said and they smiled while leaning in on a hug. They stayed like that for a while before continuing to admire the view.

Meanwhile, Nyssa was walking through the halls when she heard someone call her. She turned back and saw her mother coming her way. She smiled as the woman got closer.

“Hi Mom. What is it?” Nyssa asked. It still feels surreal to have her mother around again. “I just wanted to talk to you, we haven’t had the chance since I arrived and there is much I want to hear from you so why don’t we take a walk and catch up on things?” Amina said and Nyssa nodded. “I would love that.” With that, they started talking.

They talked about almost everything that has happened on their lives over the years they have spent apart. They were talking when Amina asked. “Can you tell me about Sara?” Nyssa stiffened a little, enough for her mom to notice.

“I thought you had talked to her. She must have told you everything Mom.” Nyssa said and Amina nodded. “She did but I want to hear your side of the story as well and you are my daughter Nyssa, I want to know everything that happens to you.” Amina said and Nyssa sighed.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Nyssa asked and Amina turned to her daughter. “Do you still love her?” Nyssa froze and looked at her mother. Amina just looked at her. She sighed. There was no way out of this so might as well face the truth head on.

“I do. I love her more than I thought was possible but that matters little, she never loved me.” Nyssa said and they resumed walking. “How do you know that?” Amina asked and Nyssa thought a little before answering.

“She left me Mom. Not even a note or a letter, anything. She just left. And when I found her and tried to get her to come back, she tried to kill herself because even death was a better option than coming back.” Nyssa said relieving her time in Starling City.

“It was when you released her, wasn’t it?” Amina asked and Nyssa nodded. “Why did you?” Nyssa sighed. “Because that was my ‘better option’. It was release her or kill her and I realized that she was never meant to be mine.”

“I realized that I was caging her and that it was wrong of me. A bird is supposed to be free to fly everywhere he wants, right?” Nyssa said sadly and her mother held her arm. “That doesn’t mean it won’t hurt to do it.” Amina said and Nyssa chuckled.

“It most certainly does not. I was only that hurt before when you were taken and it hurts so much.” Nyssa said. “And her presence doesn’t help at all?” Nyssa shook her head. “It just reminds me what I have lost and it is torture.” Nyssa said trying to control her emotions.

“I never thought I would love someone as much as I love her. I have always hoped I would but I had no idea that it would hurt like this.” Nyssa said as they came to stop by a window. “Sometimes, when it hurts too much, I get myself wishing I have never met her.”

“But then I remember all of our moments together and I realize that no matter how hurt I am, I would still choose to have been hurt by her than not be loved by her at all. Even if it was just pretend, at least I had her.” Nyssa said looking out.

“Is that why you gave her my jacket?” Amina asked and Nyssa nodded. “The moment I saw her, I knew that the jacket had always meant to be hers. That she was it for me and I was completely terrified by it.” Nyssa said as she looked at the window as Amina noticed a certain blonde listening to their talk.

“But Sara is the kind of person that no matter how much you run away from, it seems as though you are running right into her direction. She was the one enemy I could not win and it felt so good. She made me feel like I was more than the Heir to the Demon but at the same time less than that.” Nyssa said.

“I felt more important but at the same time as just an ordinary woman in love with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The first time she was mine, I felt like all my life I had been waiting for her, I felt like I was on top of the world.”

“I felt the happiest I had ever been in my life. But at the same time, I knew it wouldn’t last.” Nyssa said looking out. “Maybe that’s why I released her. Because deep down, I was knew she did not belong here, or with me.” Nyssa said as Sara continued to listen.

“Seeing how she fought to be free from all of this was a wakeup call to the truth I was ignored. That she was never meant for this or even to be mine. She was it for me but I could never be it for her. I was a warm body when she needed it and one she didn’t need anymore.” Nyssa said as a tear fell down and was followed by another.

“Baby, I am really sorry.” Amina said and Nyssa nodded. “I am too. I am sorry that I took so long to realize that and only hurt her by keeping her here all those years. I should have done the right thing and brought her to her family. But I was too selfish for that and now I’m paying the price for it. I guess I deserve it.” Nyssa smiled sadly.

“You don’t deserve to be like this, don’t ever think that. You deserve to be happy, the happiest, okay? And as for Sara, I do believe things will work out between the two of you and with Avis, you three will be a family.” Amina said and Nyssa looked at her.

“I don’t dare to even think about that because if it doesn’t happen, I will be even more crushed than I am right now and I can’t take it. I only have to accept that Sara is a part of my past now and that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” Nyssa said and her mother nodded.

“I understand why you think like that but think about your father and i. I came back to him, didn’t i? Twice now. So maybe you and Sara could be the same.” Amina said and Nyssa shook her head.

“This life is not meant for Sara, Mom. And she doesn’t love me how you love Dad. I am sure she would never want to come back to the same life she fought so hard to be freed from and I don’t expect her to.”

“The lives you and I live are just not meant for everyone besides she will safer living a peaceful life back in her hometown. She will probably meet a good man and marry him and they will have a beautiful family and she will be very happy.”

“As for me? I will be just a terrible memory and a terrible reminder of the darkest part of her life, a part she highly wish she could forget, a part who could taint her perfect life and as much as she has hurt me, I wouldn’t wish that on her. I only want her to be as happy as she can because after everything she has been through, she deserves it.” Nyssa said as   
Sara silently cried hearing her words.

How could she have hurt this woman? She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was all too overwhelming for her but she felt the need to hear everything.

“You know? Any woman should be very happy to be loved by you.” Amina said and hugged her daughter who at her mother’s embrace who could no longer keep her emotions at bay and just cried while the hug become little tighter.

“You deserve to be happy as well, my little warrior.” Her mother’s words of comfort had been everything she wished for and now she finally could hear them along with her mother’s presence. Maybe her life wasn’t as bad as it felt right now.

She pulled away and wiped her tears. “I would love to spend more time with you Mom but I have things to do I’ll see you later and thank you for listening.” Nyssa said and her mother smiled while caressing her cheek.

“Be here for you was all I wanted to do ever since you were born and now I have the chance to do it. Thank you for confiding in me and know that no matter what you can always tell or count with me. No one will ever love you more than I do, Nyssa. Always remember that.” Nyssa smiled and hugged her mother again before leaving.

After a minute, Sara showed herself. “I…I had no idea.” Sara said but Amina shushed her. “Don’t say anything, just think about everything you heard with care, okay?” Sara nodded and Amina smiled before also leaving Sara to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be next sunday so please comment during the week. Who knows? Maybe you will inspire me to post 2 chapters at once. See you guys next week.


	19. Just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post this chapter today since I'm feeling really excited because today the new episode of the 100 comes out. I'm obsessed with this show. Anyway, Nyssa came back yesterday and it also gave me the inspiration to write this chapter so I hope you like it.

Felicity was in her room, it hasn’t been long since she last was here since she came back to ask for help against Slade Wilson and his mirakuru soldiers but it was the first time she really had been here as Hana Al Ghul and not as Felicity Smoak.

She left this place when she was 20 years old. It was right after Shiva had disappeared. She couldn’t stay here since it brought too many memories back. How many times, in this room, had they sworn eternal love and promises that none of them knew that would be broken?

She was lost in thoughts that she didn’t hear someone enter the room. “Hey.” A deep voice said startling her as she jumped a little. “Oh my God, Oliver. You scared me.” She said holding her hand to her chest. He smiled at how cute she was.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to see you.” He said coming to stand a little away from her. She smiled, stood up from where she was seated and walked over to him and hugged him while pecking his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing them closer.

“If that’s your way to say you missed me, then I have wanted to see you as well.” She said and he smiled. “I still cannot believe you are an Al Ghul. It feels a little surreal. I mean, all those times you were in danger…” He was saying. “Was never really in danger. I couldn’t exactly show my fighting skills besides the hacking skills.”

“Is it true though? Have you really gone to MIT or was that a lie?” He asked and she smiled. “No, that is true. I did go to MIT and right after I finished I was called to work at the Queen Consolidated so no that is not a lie.” She said and he pecked her lips again.

“Why did you decide to leave? Not that I couldn’t figure a couple of reasons myself.” He said and she sighed. “If you are asking if I left for the same reasons as Sara, then you are wrong. I never had a problem with the League’s way like Sara had so that wasn’t the reason why I left.” She said and pulled away from his embrace.

She turned and looked around before focusing on the window in her room. “I wanted to know what was like to leave a ‘normal life’ outside these walls. I wanted to know more about the world than just the ugliness of it. I wanted to know ordinary people who knew nothing about the harsh truth of the world. I wanted to experience innocence, in some  
way.” She said.

“And this place, at some point, became suffocating for me so I had to leave.” She finished and turned around to look at him. “Was it because of Shiva?” He asked and she sighed before nodding. “It was. Losing her the way I thought I had was too much. The pain was unbearable, and looking everywhere I was reminded of her so I needed to go so that I  
could heal and move on with my life.” She said. There was no point in lying anyway.

“You loved her very much, didn’t you?” He asked and she nodded slowly. “She was all I ever knew. Until I met you she was my first and my last. Had never been with anyone beside her. Wasn’t ready for it.” She said but shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about that anymore. Can we please change the subject?” She asked and he nodded.

And just like that, the subject, Shiva, was not brought up again. At least it wouldn’t for now. Oliver wouldn’t ruin their moments together by tainting it with talks about his girlfriend’s ex. Meanwhile, somewhere else, there were two people talking about a similar subject. Ra’s and Shiva were taking a walk and the subject of Felicity came up.

“Tell me Shiva, why didn’t you tell Felicity the reason why you left? Or at least asked her to wait for you? Why simply disappear?” He asked since he was curious to hear the answer.  
He could understand why she had kept the secret mission she was in from him and his other two daughters but he couldn’t understand why she would keep that information for  
the girl she claimed to be the love of her life.

“I wasn’t sure that I would be able to succeed my mission. If I had told her where I went or what I was doing, she would have been too worried and would do anything to stop me and she would eventually tell all of you and I could not let that happen.”

“No offense sir but if you knew there was a possibility that your wife was alive, you would have charged against Falco and the chance of getting her back safe and sound would have been lost possibly forever.” Shiva said and he nodded. “You are right, I wouldn’t have thought straight. Anger would have clouded my judgment.” She nodded.

“And as for asking her to wait for me, it wasn’t fair on her because I didn’t know if I was coming back much less when. She would have waited and lost 5 years of her life holding on to a tiny bit of hope that I would come back and I could not let her go through that. She didn’t deserve to. Simply disappearing would give her the motivation to move on with her life, do all of the things she had wanted to do without my ghost holding her back.” Shiva finished.

“You really love her, don’t you?” He asked already knowing the answer to that question. “You have no idea how much sir. She has had my heart from the first day we met and I truly doubt I will ever get it back. I even doubt if I want to.” She chuckle and he did as well.

“But cheesiness aside, I love her. I love your daughter more than I thought it was possible to love someone. My experience with love was seeing my father and my mother together and you can guess from that how much of a horrible experience it was. It wasn’t until you and your wife saved us that I saw how love was truly meant to be and I would caught  
myself wishing to have what you have with your wife.”

“Not only that but I caught myself wishing to have that with Hana. I could picture us with white hair and still be together, it was all I wanted. To spend my life with her. But some things I guess are just not meant to be not matter how much you wished they did. Your daughter and I are like that.” She said.

“I gave up on that hope when I had to choose between staying with her or saving Aunt Amina. I just couldn’t be selfish. I could heal the wound there was in your family because of her absence or I could forget it and just keep my relationship going. There was not much of a choice for me, was there?” She asked and he shook his head.

“I suppose not seeing how good you are, Shiva.” He said and she smiled. “I made the right choice sir. Even if now I’m paying the price of it, I still know and am sure I made the right choice.” Shiva said. She regretted that she didn’t have another way to solve things but she couldn’t regret her choice. 

“What do you think about her relationship with Mr. Queen?” Ra’s asked as he really wanted to know about her thoughts on this man who was dating his daughter and the girl she was madly in love with despite everything. Shiva took a deep breath and set her mind on speaking the truth. “I think they are a good match sir.”

He wasn’t supposed to be shocked but he was. “Mr. Queen, for what I know, it’s the Starling City vigilante called The Arrow. And Felicity is his right hand. I believe working together on keeping the city safe was how they fell in love with. He refused to let her in because he was afraid that his enemies like Slade Wilson, would target her to get to him.”

“He denied them at chance of being together because he did not want to put her in any kind of danger that being in a relationship with him could bring.” She said. “Like I have said before, I believe that shows that his love for her is real. That he would rather not be with her if that meant she wouldn’t be hurt.”

“It shows me that he can be trusted. Putting the person your love first and you and your feelings in second require a great amount of love. And I believe he has proven that he really loves her.” She said. “And what about you? What you did?” Ra’s asked. “What I did required that as well. Leaving and letting her go required a lot of strength, not only emotionally. The first few months away from her were worse than hell to me.”

“My body would be so tired as if I hadn’t stopped for a second. And emotionally, I can’t tell you sir how many times I had taken the phone and pressed the numbers but couldn’t make the call. Dealing with Falco wasn’t the hardest thing I had to do. Stay away from Hana was until I had to let her go. That was definitely the worst part about all of this.”

“Accept that I have lost the love of my life was a blow I will probably take some time to recover but I know it’s a wound that will never heal completely. But it is like my mom used to say to me: ‘When you really love someone, you only want their happiness even if it’s not with you.’” Shiva said as they were nearing their destination.

“Your daughter’s happiness is not with me anymore and I have to accept that. She loves Oliver and she is happy with him and I am happy for her. Aunt Amina and Ravi are home and things are back to the way they were before, at least most of it. And that’s all that matters. My feelings matters little compared to the bigger picture.” She finished and he was more than impressed.

He knew that Shiva was an inspirational person, he just never knew how much. He would have been really lucky to have her as his daughter in law but somewhere deep down, he knew that she had still had a chance, even if it’s a little one, of getting back together with Hana. He has seen the way his daughter gets whenever Shiva is around.

Shiva still makes her feel something that she doesn’t know or doesn’t want to admit what it is. Love. She still loves Shiva. What he did not know was if she loved Shiva more than she loved Oliver? He was started to believe that not even Felicity knew the true answer for that question.

They came to a stop and Shiva looked at him. “Are you ready for this sir?” She asked and a devilish smile appeared on his face. “I have been waiting for this for the past 20 years,  
my dear Shiva. I am more than ready. I’m thirsty for it.” He said as he opened the door and walked in inside followed by Shiva who stayed behind as he came close and leaned down a bit. 

“You and I have some issues to solve, Falco. But believe me, you are not going to enjoy it. I will make sure you suffer for every second I spent away from my wife.” Ra’s said looking on the eyes of this man who almost ruined his life had it not been for Shiva.

 

“Let the fun begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment a lot. I love reading every single one of your comment, it also lets me know if you are enoying the story or not which helps me to know which direction i should go with it. So please comment. The next chapter will probably be out on Sunday but I'm not sure, i could post it earlier so keep an eye out. Also a shot out for my readers who are also fans of the 100. May we meet again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but it was need for the story. And to give my thanks to you for the comments I'll give you some spoilers for the next chapetrs: read the chapter first!!!

Ra’s had to admit, this man could hold his own. He has been torturing him for a couple of hours and he was still standing, shakily but standing. Shiva had stayed there at Ra’s request to make sure Falco wouldn’t do anything stupid as try to kill him or anything of the sorts.

She had been present for a few amount of torture sessions and this is the longer someone has survived it. He was impressive. “You signed your death sentence the moment you took my wife from me.” Ra’s said then punched him again.

“You took her from me first. She was mine and you came and took her away.” Falco said and Ra’s looked at him. “She chose to come back to me. I didn’t take her away from you because she was never yours in the first place.”

“She was mine!!” Falco yelled with a smirk on his face that Ra’s immediately knew what he was talking about and he couldn’t help taking his sword and beheading the man in front of him. The blood started flowing and falling onto him.

The head hit the ground and went rolling. Shiva just watched as Ra’s recomposed himself. “He asked for it. Tell the man to clean the blood and to throw his body anywhere away from here.” Ra’s said and turned to leave the place while Shiva barked the orders and followed him.

He had wanted to drag it out for days if it was possible but his anger and hate towards that man was too big and was making him too impatient to kill him and the last comment he made about his wife was definitely going to be the last comment he did. 

Meanwhile that was happening, Sara and Avis were spending some quality time together. The two were becoming closer. Sara had to admit that the more time she spent with Avis the more in love she was with the little girl.

She kept imagining what would be like to be there for her, to watch her grow, to be her mother. She wanted that. But could she have it? Avis was in her room, sitting on her lap doing a language homework since Nyssa said she needed to learn as many as she could.

“Mom, are you listening?” Avis asked bringing her back to reality. Sara turned towards her. “Sorry, honey. I was thinking about some things.” Sara said as she continued to help her daughter with her Arabic lesson.

“Was that something related to mommy?” Avis asked and Sara stopped. “Why do you think it has something to do with your mommy?” Sara asked and Avis shrugged. “I don’t know, I just guessed you were thinking about her. Weren’t you?” Avis asked and Sara sighed.

“In a way, yes. Your mommy and I have some very big issues and I was thinking about that as well as other things.” Sara explained and Avis nodded. “I know. You leaving mommy really hurt her. Sometimes I would catch her crying during the night while holding a shirt that she had which belonged to you. I think it’s because it still smelled like you but then   
the smell was gone and she was really sad.” Avis said and Sara listened quietly.

“Has she ever talked about it with you?” Sara asked and Avis nodded. “Sometimes. I would ask her why she was so sad and she said that she was sad because you broke her heart. Why did you do it mom? Did you not love mommy as she said?” Avis asked turning slightly to see her mom’s face. Sara sighed.

“I know your mommy thinks I didn’t love her but that it’s not true. I loved your mommy more than I’ve ever loved anyone else before. I wish she could believe me but I understand why she doesn’t.” Sara said.

“When I met your mommy, I was a mess and she saved me in more ways than just physically. She healed some of my deepest wounds, especially the ones you cannot see but can feel. But at some point, the League just became too much for me and I couldn’t do it anymore.” Sara tried to explain. Avis nodded.

“I know. Mommy said that you were not meant for this kind of life, just like me. I think she believes I will leave her as well for the same reasons you did.” Avis said and Sara looked at her. “And? Will you?” Sara asked and Avis shook her head.

“I know what being a part of the League means and how things are done but I also know how many lives have been saved by them. I was one of those saved so how can I say anything against it? When mommy adopted me, I knew what I was signing for. To be the next Heir to the Demon and one day became Ra’s Al Ghul just like her.” Avis said.

“I want that. I don’t want to live any other life than this one with her. I wish you would want to be with us too but I understand if you don’t and don’t worry I don’t hate you for it, I don’t think mommy hates you for it either.” Avis finished.

“I have to think before making any decision but I want you to know that no matter what happens between me and your mommy as a couple, I will still find a way to be there for you. Always, okay?” Sara said and Avis nodded, kissing her cheek before returning her attention to her homework.

Somewhere else, Nyssa was training alone. She needed to get her mind off of everything that was going on. Sara was here, with her daughter. Her mother was back, she had a brother. So much going on and she needed a break. She was training when she heard footsteps coming then a voice came.

“Am I interrupting?” Nyssa looked at the owner of the voice and shook her head. “No, you are not. But what are you doing here Thea?” Nyssa asked and Thea came to stand in front of here. “I was wondering if you would mind teaching me a few things. I want to know how to defend myself.” Thea asked and Nyssa thought about her options and looked at the girl in front of her.

“Okay. I will teach you enough for you not to die.” Nyssa said and Thea smiled and thy started with the basics. Surprisingly, Thea was doing really well. She didn’t take long to get the hang of it and it surprised Nyssa, a little bit.

They continued training for a couple of hours until Nyssa gave them a 5 minute break. Thea sat down besides Nyssa while drinking water. “So you guys kill bad people?” Thea asked and Nyssa nodded. “That too. Why do you ask?” Nyssa looked at her. “Nothing, I was just curious about what do you guys do, that’s all.”

“Well, we do kill as you so informally put ‘bad people’ to prevent evil from spreading along with terror and suffering. Much what your brother tries to do but of course we no need to be called hero as self-assurance. What we do is not for everyone. We torture, we kill.” Nyssa explained a little and Thea nodded.

She has been thinking about something for a while, something that could change her life forever. But was that what she really wanted? Would she regret choosing that change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS:  
> 1- Nyssa has something biig revealed  
> 2- Shiva and Felicity  
> 3- So much Nyssara you won't know what to do with it.


	21. One word describes everything

“What would I have to do to be a part of the League?” Thea asked and Nyssa chuckled. “You don’t want to be a part of the League.” Nyssa said and Thea looked at her. “Why?” Thea asked curiously. “Because you are just like Sara. The killing would kill you.” Nyssa said as she stared in front of her and Thea looked at her.

“I’m not as good as you think I am.” Thea said. “Maybe, but you are good enough for what we do to be overwhelming and even though Sara was released believe me, you wouldn’t. You would face the only freedom the League offers. Death.” 

“And if that happened, I would have your brother and his superhero team at my door wanting to kill and I would be forced to kill them all.” Nyssa explained as Thea listened.

“That’s what’s going to happen if you join the League. Do you want that to happen to the people you love?” Nyssa asked looking at her. “Who said I would freak out with the killing?” Thea asked. “Have you ever killed before?” Nyssa asked and Thea shakes her head. “That’s precisely my point.” Nyssa said.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t do it or I would freak out about it like Sara did. I’m not as weak as people think I am.” Thea said firmly and Nyssa looked at her. “Look, not being able to kill doesn’t make you weak and it’s okay to freak out. Taking a life is never easy. It steals something from you. The difference is some people can live with that some   
people can’t.” Nyssa said.

“And I don’t think you are as weak as people think you are, in fact I believe you are far more stronger than your brother. Killing someone won’t make you stronger, it will change you. It always does. The question is, can you handle that change? Can you look at the mirror and don’t be ashamed of who you have become or the things you have done?” Nyssa said as Thea listened carefully.

“Don1t be ashamed if you can’t kill. It’s not that great to do it.” Nyssa said and Thea nodded. “Anyway, are you up for another round or have you already given up?” Nyssa asked and Thea smiled. “In your dreams. Let’s go.” Thea stood up and took her fighting stance while Nyssa just smiled slightly and stood up as well.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Nyssa said and the fighting started again. The kept on going until they were both too tired to continue. Nyssa had to admit, she never saw someone be so good on their first training session. If Thea became a part of the League, she would be a great warrior. Not that Oliver Queen and his self-righteous moral would ever allow her.

It was already dark and Shiva was at the balcony of her room staring at the night sky. It was full moon so the view was beautiful. She then heard familiar footsteps enter her room and she closed her eyes. “What are you doing here Hana?” She said and the other stopped.

“How did you know it was me?” Felicity came to stop besides her. “Is that a rhetorical question?” Shiva asked and opened her eyes looking at the woman beside her. “Yeah, you always knew.” They both smiled. “What are you doing here?” Shiva asked again.

“I don’t know. I guess I came here to talk to you, about everything that has happened ever since you left.” Felicity tried and Shiva turned away. “You are here to talk about you and Mr. Queen.” The silence answered for her.

“There is no need to. When I left I knew that this could happen, that you would fall in love with someone else and that I would lose you. You were the price I had to pay to bring Aunt Amina back and I have paid it. It’s my burden to bear, not yours.” Shiva said looking in front of her.

“I know but somewhere deep down, I feel guilty. Because you sacrificed so much to bring my mother back and what you get in return is me dating someone else.” Felicity said and Shiva sighed. “I didn’t say it was easy.” Shiva looked at her and Felicity looked back.

“It will never be easy to see you with someone else because I love you. I always have and I always will but you are happy and to me, that’s all that matters. I have hurt you and he has healed you.” Shiva said.

“Why couldn’t you have told me where you were or what you were doing?” Felicity asked and Shiva chuckled. “Your father asked me the same question today. If I had told you, you would have tried to stop me and since you wouldn’t have been able to, you would want me to at least make sure to send word that I was alive and safe and if I didn’t, I knew you would tell your father everything and ask him to save me and the whole plan would have failed and God knows what would have happened to your mother.” Shiva explained.

“It would have been too risky and as I said to him, if I had asked you to wait for me, it wouldn’t have been fair. I had no idea when I would have a chance to get your mother out and I certainly had no idea if I wouldn’t die before that.” She continued.

“Doing things the way I did, it made sure everyone was safe and gave you a chance to move on and be happy again. And like I have said to your father, I do believe me Mr. Queen is a good man. He will be good to you.” Shiva said and smiled.

Felicity looked at her. “You would have been good to me.” Felicity said and Shiva looked at her. “Maybe. But I’m your past and he is and will probably be your future. Focus on that.” Shiva said. “You are one of the greatest people I have ever met, you know that right?’ Felicity said and Shiva smiled and turned to face Felicity.

“It seems that everyone thinks so too now. But I’m really not. I am hurting Hana, deeply. I have been in love with you ever since we were little girls. Every time I have said that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I meant it. I have never lied about what I felt and what I still feel for you.” 

“And it hurts really, really bad to see you look at Oliver the way you once looked at me, to know that you say to him the three words that were once only said for me to hear. You have no idea how bad I’m hurting because you are no longer mine.” Shiva said baring her soul in front of the girl she loves. Felicity closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling but was failing miserably as the fell freely on her face. She opened her eyes to see that Shiva was still controlling hers.

“But there is nothing I can do about it. Your heart no longer belongs to me and I have to accept that and I’m trying and I think I’m almost there but I only need to see you for all the hard work comes crashing down.” Shiva stepped forward until they were only a breath away. She lifted her hand and caressed the blonde’s cheek while resting their foreheads together.

“I wish I could kiss you and claim as mine like I used to do in this very room. The memories of those moments, of your body, of your voice, your touch, your lips were what kept me going and to know I will never have that again, it breaks me.” They both closed their eyes as their breaths hitched as they both had closed their eyes.

“Shiva…” Felicity tries but she can’t say anything, the emotions inside of her take the best of her and before she knows she has closed the distance between them. Shiva was caught off guard but it didn’t take long for her to react and wrap her arm around the blonde’s waist bringing her as close as humanly possible.

It was a joke how well they fit together. Two puzzle pieces can’t fit more together than their bodies at this point. The kiss started slowly but it didn’t take long for it to become hungrier and more desperate. The moments their tongues came in contact, a jolt of electricity ran through their bodies setting them both on fire.

Oxygen was a foreign concept and something none seemed to think that was needed. They just wanted to get intoxicated in each other as much as they could. They were still kissing when Shiva remembered that there was someone else in between them and with that she broke the kiss and pulled away.

“This is wrong. We can’t do this.” Shiva said turning her back to Felicity who was still trying to catch her breath. She looked at the other girl’s back. “Shiva…” Felicity tried but was interrupted. “You should go. Mr. Queen must be wondering where you are.” Shiva said swallowing the lump on her throat. “Shiva, I …” Felicity tried again.

“Please, just go. Just go.” Shiva said, her voice breaking and Felicity nodded and turned around without saying a word and left. Only when she heard the door close was that Shiva let her walls down and fell to the floor crying. Little did she know, Felicity was at the door hearing her cries and crying along with it before turning around and leaving.

Meanwhile this was happening, Nyssa was in her room, sleeping soundly. She was tired from all of the fighting with Thea. Avis was sleeping with Sara, as those two grew closer and closer each moment they spent together. She shouldn’t be surprised given that Avis is like a mini version of Sara, one of the many reasons Nyssa fell in love with the little girl.

She was sleeping when she started to feel her skin on her arm start to itch. Soon, her back started to itch as well and she woke up. But just as she did, she started to feel it. Her skin started to burn from the inside out and a huge amount of pain started to flow on her body so much that the only think she could do was scream. Scream like she never did   
before while tossing and turning on the bed.

Her screams were so loud that woke up everyone. They all rushed out of their rooms and went straight to her. Sara was the first one to open the door followed by the rest and the sight in front of them was horrific. Nyssa was screaming so badly and tossing and turning.

Ra’s came to her side in a second. “Nyssa, Nyssa. What is happening?” He tried to hold her arm but his hands got burned. She was burning hot, everyone was so confused about what was happening. Her mother came to stand beside her father. “Honey, what are you feeling?” She continued to toss until she managed to say one thing while looking at them.

 

“Pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. The explanation and too much Nyssara. Be ready.


	22. Revelation

Nyssa couldn’t feel anything else but pain. It was flowing through her body. What was happening to her? Everyone was worried. Sara ran to her side and despite Nyssa’s body temperature, she held her face. “Hey, look at me. Tell me what is going on?”

Nyssa tried to say something but the pain that flooded from her chest becoming too great for her mind to process anything other than pain. Sara was looking at her and saw something. She pulled down Nyssa’s shirt enough to show her chest. You could see an image coming forth on her skin. Ra’s and Amina looked at each other and they stood up from the bed.

“What the hell is going on?!!” Talia said as Sara lift the rest of the shirt off and you could see the same thing happening in other parts of her upper body. Shiva was taking care of Avis who was shedding silent tears because of her mother. Even Team Arrow was shocked on what is happening.

“Ra’s…” Amina whispered and he nodded. She came to stop at Sara’s side and out both her hands on the blonde’s shoulder and pulling her away. “Let her go, Sara.” Amina said but Sara shook her head. “No. She is in pain.” Sara said dead worried.

“Look, we know what is happening with her and believe me when I tell you there is nothing we can do to stop it. This is something she has to go through. So come with me.” Amina said as Sara and the others looked at her. She let go of Nyssa and let herself be pulled away. Nyssa continued to toss and turn with the pain but now the images surfacing on her body were taking form.

On right arm, a lion figure came out. On her left arm, a yellow tiger. On her right side, a hawk. On her left side, a falcon. And on her back, taking almost all the space, a dragon figure appeared. The pain on her back was excruciating. Amina had to hold Sara to stop her from going near Nyssa.

It lasted a couple of minutes when all of the figures were clear on her skin and the pain stopped and she passed out from all of the pain she experienced. Ra’s went to check on her and thankfully her body temperature was back to normal. He sighed before turning to everyone.

“She will be fine now and tomorrow when she wakes up, everything will be explained. Now, everyone go back to your rooms.” He said and Team Arrow was the first ones to retreat back, Talia, Shiva and Avis following short. Now there were only three people left. “Let’s go Sara.” Amina said and Sara broke free shaking her head.

“No, I’m not leaving her side.” Sara went to sit beside Nyssa. Ra’s was going to protest but his wife stopped him. “If anything happens, call for help.” Sara nodded not taking her eyes off of the brunette. They soon left the room and she was alone with sleeping Nyssa.

“You scared the hell out of me tonight. Never do that again.” Sara said and kissed the top of Nyssa’s head. And she spent the night like that. The sun was rising when Nyssa opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming inside her room.

She felt a weight on her body and when she looked, an arm was dropped around her body and someone was hugging from behind. Thing is she instantly recognized who it was and she wondered what was Sara doing in her room and in her bed as it seems that she spent the night here. And then the flashes of what happened last night came flooding in and she gasped once she looked down at her body and contemplated her new tattoos.

She had absolutely no idea what had happened to her or what these tattoos meant. She started to feel Sara moved so she decided it was time for her to leave the bed. She got up and walked to her bathroom, took a long bath. It was weird to see all of these images on her body and most of all, it was really weird how they come to appear on her body. She finished her bath and started dressing herself.

Sara woke up slowly and when she searched for it, she noticed that she as alone in the bed. She quickly sat up and looked around. No sign of Nyssa. She was starting to get worried when the said woman came from her bathroom only in her chest binding and pants while drying her wet hair. The women locked eyes until Nyssa broke it.

“What are you doing here Sara?” Nyssa said. “I was worried about you and decided to stay to keep watch but I ended up falling asleep.” Sara said as Nyssa finished dressing. “I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.” Nyssa said a little bit cold. Sara noticed. “But you weren’t. I have never seen you in so much pain as you were in last night. And I was worried.” Sara said.

“I have said thank you for your concern already. Now, as you can see, I’m great so if you will excuse me, I have to talk to my father about what is all of this.” Nyssa said before leaving the room. Sara knew she deserved it but it didn’t mean it hurt any less to have Nyssa treat her like this. She stood up and soon left the room to go to her own.

The day passed by until it became dark and Nyssa, as well as everyone else, came to stand in the throne room waiting for her parents to show up and explain what was happening and as the door opened, she knew she was about to find out. Her dad came to sit on his throne and her mother stood by his side.

“You must be wondering what happened yesterday to Nyssa and it’s time for the truth to be revealed.” Amina said and Ra’s sighed. “When the first Ra’s Al Ghul created the League, an animal totem was revealed to him. The animal spirit was supposed to guide him and the League. Since then, every time a Ra’s rises to the throne, he has his animal totem revealed to him the same way Nyssa had hers revealed to her yesterday.” He began explaining as they listened carefully.

“The thing is we only receive one animal and as all of you know Nyssa received five animals.” He sighed and looked at his wife who nodded for him to continue. “When the first Ra’s received his animal, he also received a prophecy. The prophecy stated that one day, an heir to the Demon would receive 5 animals as its guardians: The lion represents leadership, wisdom, hope, honor, royalty, courage, justice, authority and dominion. The tiger represents power, strength, pride, ferocity, danger, beauty, vengeance, passion and darkness. The hawk represents energy, rebirth, strategy, protection, teamwork, intelligence, attention, partnership. The falcon represents superiority, prophecy messenger, intensity, higher vision, light, determination. And last but most certainly not least. The dragon represents master of all the elements of the nature, creation and destruction, balance, primordial power, warrior, immortality, holder of all possibilities.” He explained.

“The prophecy states that the one who has all of these animals will become the Chosen who was foreseen to lead the League during a war. There has only been 2 Chosen before and now my daughter. You have become the third Chosen.” He finished as everyone especially Nyssa tried to absorb all of the information.

Of course, she has heard stories about the Chosen. They were a legend. It’s said that The Chosen is so powerful that they have an army of their own, The League of Shadows and if she is really the chosen now she holds the power over it. It was too much information. She would never have imagined that she would be a Chosen.

“What now, Dad?” Felicity asked breaking the silence. “She will have to pass a test and if she does, she will be proclaimed as the new Chosen. But you shouldn’t worry about that now. Once the times comes, I am sure you will be ready my daughter.” Ra’s said and Nyssa could only nod.

“Now that she already knows, I think we should dinner. Learning all of this can be overwhelming. We should give her some room to breathe.” Amina said and Ra’s nodded as well as everyone. They all soon left to have dinner. Avis came to her mother’s side who picked her up.

“So you are this Chosen now mommy?” Nyssa smiled for the first time today. Her daughter never failed to make the biggest smile appear on her face every time she said something like this. “It seems I am, honey.” Nyssa said and kissed her daughter cheek who smiled. The interaction being watched closely by Sara.

The dinner was as normal as it could be and after putting Avis to bed, Nyssa finally retired to her room, she was undressing her armor when a knock on the door caught her attention. “Come in.” She said and the door opened revealing Sara who stepped inside the room closing the door and leaning against it Nyssa sighed.

“What are you doing here Sara? I am tired from everything that happened. Please leave.” Nyssa turned her back on the blonde. “Until when are you going to keep treating me like this Nyssa?” Sara said. “I get that I hurt you but can’t you please stop being so cold to me?” Sara asked. Nyssa chuckled.

“You get that you hurt me? Is that a joke? Because for you to think that you know how much you have hurt me, it can only be a joke. You have not the slightest idea of the stent of what you have done.” Nyssa said facing her.

“I do know Nyssa and it’s not a joke. I’m sorry I did. I am deeply sorry I hurt you but couldn’t you for once try to look from my side? You have spent your whole life like this, I didn’t. Not more than one year before we met, I was getting drunk at college parties, not caring about anything and then suddenly I see myself being an assassin. It’s not easy.” Sara said trying to prove her point.

“I know that it was not easy for you, I have always known that it was not easy but you left Sara. No letter, no note, no explanation. You just vanished as if the past 4 year only happened in my imagination.” Nyssa said raising her voice just a little. “Do you remember how many times in this room, we stood naked on that same bed and you promised that   
you would never leave me? Do you remember that?” Nyssa said feelings her emotions boil inside of her.

“Of course I remember. I remember every moment we spent together.” Sara said taking a step closer. “Then you do remember saying those words to me. I believed it. I believed you. And look at where that got me.” Nyssa said as Sara continued to get closer and closer.

“I wanted so bad to believe that you could love that I completely blinded myself to the truth that everything, that I was nothing but a game to you.” Nyssa said. “You know that it is not true. I loved you. Nothing about us was a game to me.” Sara said. “Stop lying Sara. Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself. Just be honest. You. Never. Loved . Me” Nyssa said as Sara stopped in front of her.

“Stop Nyssa. I never lied to you about my feelings.” Sara raised her voice. “Yes you did. You lied to me from the very first moment. You saw an opportunity to be safe and you took it not matter who you were using and I like a fool believed that you had feeling for me when you felt nothing at all.” Nyssa raised her voice as well as Sara closed her eyes.

“I should have known better. I should have not been such an idiot, to believe in you. Believe your promise, your confessions. I should never have believed in your love. I should have seen the truth sooner. I was such an idiot. I was…” Nyssa was interrupted by a pair of soft lips n hers. She didn’t take long to react to the kiss.

It was nothing like their previous kisses. This one was hungry, mad, angry. Nyssa’s arm wrapped around Sara’s waist while Sara’s were at her neck. They were fighting for dominance, of course Nyssa won. Their hands started to roam around the other’s body. Until Nyssa’s hand went to the back of Sara’s thighs pulling her up while Sara wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s waist.

Nyssa started walking back to the bed and laid both of them down and the exploration continued followed by the discharge of clothing. Soon, they found themselves naked while kissing hungrily, properly devouring each other’s mouths. Then Nyssa started her work through Sara’s jaw, the down to her neck, sucking in her pulse point earning a moan from the blonde. 

She lowered down a little just enough to capture one nipple on her mouth while the other received attention from her hand. Sara sucked in a deep breath at the sensation of Nyssa’s touch on her body again. It felt so good. Nyssa continued her administration, occasionally biting a little more hard on the nipple.

She went back to claim Sara’s lips. She then pulled back to look at Sara’s eyes that much like her own showed the lust. “Tell me what you want.” Nyssa said, her voice lower than usual. “I need you down there.” Sara managed to say and Nyssa smirked. “As your wish.” She started her trail of kisses on Sara’s body until she came down to her middle and opened her legs apart and started kissing the blonde’s inner thighs. The wait and the kisses were driving her insane. She was sure she was pretty wet. “Please, Nyssa.” She said and had to roll her head back when the brunette’s tongue came in contact.

It was so good and Nyssa was a fucking expert with her tongue, so much that it didn’t take long before Sara came, Nyssa licked her and went back up to kiss her so she could taste herself. “Please. I need you.” Sara said. “Tell me.” Nyssa sucked her neck. “I need you inside of me.” And before she could say anything else, she felt two fingers entering and she let out a moan.

Nyssa started to fast the pace while she continued to suck, bite and kiss on the blonde’s neck. It had always been her favorite part of the other girl’s body. Just as she was feeling the walls press her fingers she took them out receiving a groan from the blonde until she felt the brunette position herself in between her legs and the contact of both of their middles and Sara sucked in her breath with every thrust.

Nyssa picked up the pace and they were both breathing heavily with the desire burning and soon they both came at the same time, riding their orgasms until the end. Nyssa rolled off and laid beside Sara while they regained their breaths, she was about to close her eyes until Sara stat on her lap straddling her and with a devilish smirk, she said. “My turn.”   
And all to be said is that it was a long night.


	23. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. College is not easy and I have been super busy but I couldn't let this go for too long so here is another chapter. As for the next one, I have no idea when I'm going to update but i assure all of you, it won't take longer than two weeks. Anyway enjoy and any feedback is always welcome.

Nyssa was by the window looking out to the view of Nanda Parbat, she was wearing her pants and her bra. She couldn’t sleep after what happened. She looked over her shoulder to the naked form sleeping on her bed. She had no idea what it meant, she knew she hasn’t forgiven Sara completely, there’s still some anger left by she could never deny the   
power the blonde has over her.  
Sara was the only person she ever loved and she was almost sure she would be the last one but what she had done, the way she hurt her, it was still so vivid on her mind and in her heart and this night she wasn’t sure if it gave her some relief or if it gave her more pain.

Everything that happened between them was too confusing for Nyssa, her feelings for Sara were confusing, she still hated and loved her at the same time and with that, she had no idea how to work what happened between them earlier out. She kept looking out when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

“Woke up and you weren’t there.” Sara said and Nyssa stayed still. “I couldn’t sleep.” Nyssa said and Sara turned to her a little. “Really? Even after last night? I was completely tired.” Sara said and Nyssa sighed. “I couldn’t sleep because of last night.” Nyssa said seriously and Sara noticed it. “What are you talking about?” Sara asked.

“Are we to pretend that things between us are confusing to say the very least?” Nyssa said unwrapping Sara’s arms from her and turning to face her. “Not too long ago, you tried to kill yourself just so you could be free from all of this and now you are back in my bed? This is wrong Sara.” Nyssa said walking past the blonde who turned to her.

“What are you saying? That last night was a mistake?” Sara asked and Nyssa looked at her. “No, that’s not what I’m saying Sara. That’s what you’ve said when you left and when you begged me to release and now that I did, I just don’t seem to understand what’s in it for you?” Nyssa said.

“I never said being with you was a mistake because to me, it never was and it never could be. You know why I left and you know it was not because of you or us.” Sara said and Nyssa nodded. “Of course, it wasn’t because of me or us because if it were, you would have stayed. But you didn’t, you left.” Nyssa said. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t love you.” Sara tried.

“It most certainly doesn’t mean you love me either. “Nyssa said with sarcasm. “And don’t remind me that on the same night I released you, you slept with Mr. Queen. You couldn’t’   
even wait 24 hours before jumping into someone else’s bed, Sara. Am I supposed to believe you love me after it? Would you?” Nyssa said as tears threatened to fall.

“Why are you acting like this?” Sara asked and Nyssa lost it. “BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART AND I STILL LOVE YOU!!” She yelled. “You broke my heart and it hurts, it hurts really badly and I don’t know how to make it stop and I still love you so every time I see you, I just want to hold you and never let go but then I remember everything and I have to let you go over and over again. And I can’t anymore, I can’t.” Nyssa said.

Sara was shocked and speechless. Nyssa was hurting because of what she did all those months ago and the fact that despite everything she still loves her was overwhelming. “Nyssa, I …” Sara started but Nyssa cut her off. “Please, leave me alone Sara.” Nyssa said seriously and Sara looked at her not knowing what to say. “Leave!” Nyssa said more firmly and Sara quickly got dressed and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Nyssa broke down. She started crying like she had done many times since Sara had left and she doubted she would stop soon. She kept reliving every moment of when she released Sara and it was so painful that it only made her cry become stronger and now she was sobbing.

Suddenly, she heard the door being opened but she recognized who it was even without seeing the person, who came to sit down on the floor with her. “Mommy?” Avis said and Nyssa looked at her and tried to smile. “Is it mom?” Avis asked and Nyssa couldn’t lie to her daughter so she only nodded.

It had not been the first time Avis have walked on her mother crying over her last lover but she thought that after all this time, she was better, she had at least started to move on but judging for her state right now, clearly she had been wrong. Who were they kidding? Nyssa’s love for Sara was so big and intense that realizing that Avis started asking if her mother would ever recover from this pain.

She hugged her mother’s waist and buried her head on her chest. Nyssa held onto her daughter as if she was clinging for her life. She was hurting but her daughter’s presence always made most of it go away. She had this power of making everything better and Nyssa never wanted to let that go. To let her daughter go, something she was also deeply scared that it would happen. Who was she kidding? Of course Avis would leave her, why would she want to stay with her when she could have such a normal and peaceful life with Sara.

She knew that it would break her but she was ready to make hat sacrifice if it meant her daughter would be happy. So she gathered whatever courage she still had within her and cleared her throat. “Honey, there is something I want to talk to you about.” Nyssa said trying to swallow the lump that was on her throat. “About what, mommy?” Avis asked and Nyssa sighed, this was it.

“You know that soon your mother and her friends will be leaving back to their home in Star City, don’t you?” Nyssa asked and Avis nodded. “Yes, I figured that it was going to happen. What about it?” Avis asked and Nyssa closed her eyes. “I just wanted you to know that if you want to go with Sara to live with her, I will understand.” Nyssa said and Avis sat up to look at her mother. “You want me to leave?” Avis said as tears started to form on her eyes.

“Of course not, that’s the last thing I want.” Nyssa quickly reassured the little girl. “Then why are you asking me to go with Sara? You don’t want me anymore, right?” Avis said and a tear fell on her face and on Nyssa’s chest and it was worse than a bullet. 

“Of course I want you, honey. Don’t ever doubt that. I don’t want you to go away from me, ever. The thing is I let my needs overthrown Sara’s and look at where that got us. I just want you to know that I want you to be happy and if that means letting you go so that you can have a normal life, I’m willing to make that sacrifice.” Nyssa said and Avis just looked at her.

“You are more important to me than anyone else and I would hate myself if I was forcing you into this life when you wanted something different.” Nyssa said looking at her daughter. “You are scared I will realize one day that this is not what I wanted and I’m going to leave just like she did, isn’t it?” Avis asked and Nyssa could only nod. “Mommy, how many times have I told you that I won’t?” Avis said as she moved so she could seat on her mother’s lap while looking straight at her.

“I know you have honey. It’s just that Sara’s presence just makes me feel insecure about everything. I have no idea how to act around her and its killing me to see her and know that what we had is over.” Nyssa said and Avis nodded. “I understand but you don’t have to be insecure about me. You are my mother and I’m your daughter and I promise you I will never leave you. Do you?” Avis asked and looked at Nyssa’s eyes.

“I promise I will never leave you. I love you so much, you know that right?” Nyssa said and Avis smiled and nodded. “And I love you just as much, mommy. We are a family and we will always be, mom or not.” Avis said and hugged Nyssa who couldn’t help but smile at her daughter while returning the hug. Nyssa kissed her daughter’s forehead, who so cutely yawned.

“I’m tired. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Nyssa asked and Avis nodded. Nyssa held her and stood up. She walked over and put her little girl on her bed, then she went to change her clothes and by the time she got back, Avis was already sleeping soundly. 

She smiled and moved to the other side of the bed, slipping under the blankets and as soon as she covered herself she found a little body curling up to her side. She passed on arm around the girl whose head now lay on her chest and started caressing her hair. She looked down and smiled. “You and me. Together, forever.” Nyssa the closed her eyes and soon they were both sleeping.


	24. Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry if you feel disappointed with the writing, I'm not used to it yet but i promise to work harder in the furture. Feedback is always welcomed. See you guys soon.

In late afternoon, Felicity and Oliver were on the library in Nanda Parbat, where they used to study everything, from math to history to several different languages. They were sitting down and Felicity was telling some stories that happened in that library as he listened.

“Nyssa used to scold us whenever the teacher was around and let us do wherever we wanted when she wasn’t.” Felicity said remembering. “She actually sounds like a good sister.” He said and she nodded. “She is the best but you have not seen that so I understand why you would think certain things about her. But she was the best.” She said.

“She had always wanted for us to have a normal childhood despite being the daughters of the Demon. She would always cover for me and Talia when we would sneak out of the lessons but we never did it that much because we knew Dad would be on her because of it.” She explained.

“Was he hard on her?” He asked and she shook her head. “He was harder on her than he was with us mainly because she is the Heir but also because she would always protect us from everything she could. When we thought Mom had died, Nyssa took upon herself to be the mother figure for the two of us even when she was only a child herself and for that neither me or Talia will ever be able to thank her enough.” Felicity said as she looked at him.

“Until when did you stay here?” He asked and she tensed a little since that was an complicated answer. “I do know it has something to do with Shiva but still I want to know everything.” He said as if reading her mind. “I left when I was 20 years old. And yes, it was mainly because of Shiva but I had always wanted to know what the world was like beyond these walls.” She said.

“It was not that I didn’t love this place or that Dad never left us out but it was different visiting the world and actually living in it. And I had always wanted to know what was like to wake up and not see people sword training and not having to sword train every day and stuff like that.” Felicity said.

“And why you never went out before? Why only when you were twenty?” He asked and this was it. “Because of Shiva. She loved this place and never thought about living. She only did because some missions required her to leave but I always knew that if she could choose, she would stay here and I also knew that if I had left, a long distance relationship would never work out. We would drift apart and I didn’t want that. Back then, having her was the most important thing to me even if I had to give up my dream of leaving.” Felicity said looking around.

“Did you tell her this?” Oliver asked and she shook her head. “No, there was no reason for it. I thought it was never going to happen than why bother talking about it? So I never mentioned it. One day, she simply disappeared. I had no idea where she had gone, if she was alive or anything; I had no idea about what was happening. Dad had only said he would try to find and try he did. But we got nothing. I waited months for some news even the smallest ones that would let me know she was okay or at least alive but nothing.”

“Eventually, I came to believe that she had left because she wanted to or she was dead already. Everything reminded me of her, every corner of this place held a memory of her and our history and since she was the only thing tying me to thus place, when she left, I did as well. I went to the States, got into the MIT and became a TI and once I was done with college, your family recruited me and I went to work to the Queen’s Consolidated and have been in Starling City ever since. Of course I came back here a couple of times but never stayed for too long.” She finished telling the story.

“Well, I for one am glad of that.” He said and they both smiled before leaning in and closing the gap. Soon enough, Felicity granted entrance and their tongues started to fight, the feeling send shivers down her body. Oliver stood up bringing her up as well without breaking the kiss and lifted her so that she could sit on the table. He came to stand in between her legs and his hands traveled down to caress her now exposed thighs thanks to the dress she was wearing.

Her hands soon found their way under his shirt, coming in contact with his skin and soon the said shirt was found on the floor. Her shirt was being opened as Oliver trailed kisses down to her neck as she couldn’t help but moan a little at the feeling. Her hands found their way to unfasten his belt and pulled down his pants. She could feel how hard he was and that sent a wave of arousal to her middle.

He got rid of her panties and soon positioned himself and let his cock enter her slowly. She gasped because of the feeling of his cock inside of her, when she moaned he started to thrust harder and with each sound she make he would fasten his pace. Her moans became louder and his thrust faster while also kissing her neck. With a few more thrust, she threw her head back as she came and as her walls tightened on his cock, he came as well without stopping the thrust to ride out their orgasms.

They were both panting but had this silly smile on their faces and as they recovered their breath and got dressed again, they didn’t notice someone turning away from the slightly opened door and walking away silently as to not be discovered.

As soon as she entered her room, Shiva finally let the tears she was holding on fall on her face. She had went to search for Felicity so that they could talk about what had happened between them, most precisely the kiss they shared and she had not been prepared to hear and see everything that happened in there. 

So Felicity had been unhappy because of her? Forcing her to stay and give up her dream because she didn’t want to leave Nanda Parbat? How many more times had she oppressed the girl she loves making her sad? How could she not have seen that before? Was she that oblivious to other people’s feelings? The questions just continued to pop on her mind and the only answer that she cone up with to all of them was that Felicity was better off without her in her life. To hold her back from living her life. Oliver was the right choice for the blonde.

Maybe that was true but the scene she was after still hurt her more than she cares to acknowledge. To see him touching what she used to call hers and to give her pleasure when that used to be her job was too much. Does he worship Felicity’s body like she used to? Does he know every corner of her body like she knows? Does he know just the right places that can make her go crazy in ecstasy like she knows? Does she tell him love words and confessions like she used to do with her? Yes.

Everyone was having dinner while talking, the only ones who were quieter were Sara and Nyssa who was trying to avoid the blonde at all costs and she was doing a pretty good job. Thea was talking with Talia, the two of them seemed to get along just fine both being party people. Suddenly, the door was opened and Shiva came in. Felicity looked at the girl and instantly knew something was wrong. An eternity can pass by but she will always be able to ready the assassin and something was bothering the brunette.

“Shiva, we were just waiting for you to start. Come, join us.” Ra’s said and Shiva stopped by the table. She threw a look at Felicity who held her gaze for a second before she turned back. “I’m sorry sir but I won’t be joining you tonight. I only came to tell you my goodbyes.” She said and everyone but especially a certain blonde was shocked. “What are you talking about Shiva?” He asked as she swallowed and said.

 

“I’m leaving.”


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Shiva was leaving, why? That seemed to be on her father’s mind as well because that’s exactly his next question. “Why?” Ra’s asked and Shiva sighed. “I have done my part that was to bring back Auntie, Ravi and Falco. Now, I must go besides I have other things to do now.” She had hoped that her lie could be convincing enough but she was almost sure at least one person would see it through.

“When are you leaving?” Nyssa asked. “Tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” Shiva answered. “Hey, then you should join us since we probably won’t be seeing you in a while.” Talia said and Shiva smiled a little. “Thank you for the offer and I appreciate it but I’m not hungry and I need to finish packing. So if you will excuse me.” She bowed and turned around leaving the room.

Amina who had been quiet looked at her younger daughter who met her gaze. Felicity saw her Mom motion with her head in the direction Shiva had just left and the blonde understood the message. Her mother wanted her to talk to Shiva and try her best to make her stay. She looked at her mother and nodded. She would do it but now she needed to stay here to not erupt any suspicions from her boyfriend.

Later, Shiva was still finishing packing her stuff when she heard the door of her room open. She knew from the perfume who it was and for some unknown reason she had been expecting her visit. “What do you want Hana?” Shiva asked without turning to look at her.

“Why are you leaving? And don’t tell me that lie, you told my dad. I know you.” Felicity said and Shiva sighed, she had expected this, how could she not? If there was one person who would know her, that person would be her ex.

“After what happened here between us, I thought we should talk about it so earlier today, I went searching for you and since I also know you the first place I went to was the library.” Shiva said and Felicity froze. Ice cold. “How much?” She managed to get out. “Everything.” If there was room for Felicity to go paler, she did after hearing that word.

“I don’t know what hurt me more. To see you and Oliver have sex on the same place that I first said the three words to you or to hear that you were unhappy with me even before I left.” Shiva said this time turning around to face the girl standing in her room. Felicity looked at the brunette and had no idea what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to leave this place? All you ever said was if we could go on a trip, I never imagined that what you really wanted was to leave. If you had said so, you know I would have left with you in a heartbeat. I would have never forced you to stay if you didn’t want to.” Shiva said and Felicity closed her eyes.

“And I didn’t want to force you to leave a place you loved just because I wanted to.” She said. “Do you really think I loved this place more than I loved you? I never cared where we were as long as we were together, you know that. You should know that.” Shiva said and Felicity nodded. “I am sorry. I should have been honest about it and I wasn’t unhappy with you, I never was. I just wanted to explore the world, see what else was there beside these walls and I would have loved to do that with you but things didn’t work out that way.” Felicity said.

“Well, at least you got to do what you wanted for so long. You are part of the outside world, you must be happy.” Shiva said and not sarcastically. “Shiva, about Oliver and I, we…” Felicity started not really sure what to say but she didn’t need to. “He is your boyfriend and I don’t have any right to question what you two do in your intimate moments. Don not worry, my pain does not make me blind or angry. I have told you once and still it’s the truth, I am happy you have found him.” Shiva said as she turn back to finish what she was doing.

That’s when Felicity took a look around and noticed several bags and realization hit her. Hard. “You are leaving.” She said and Shiva chuckle. “I already said that.” Felicity shakes her head. “This stuff was here and now you are taking away. You are not coming back this time, are you?” Felicity asked and Shiva stopped.

“I’m not a part of the league anymore, technically. There is nothing to keep me here anymore so I will follow your lead and go see the world. Who knows? Maybe my future wife is somewhere waiting for me to find my way to her.” Shiva said the last part joking but for some reason Felicity did not see that way. “You have someone?” Shiva could notice the change on her tone and she knew what the name of that change was. She turned around and the blonde was staring at her.

“Stop, Hana. You don’t have any right to be jealous of me as I don’t have the right to be jealous of you and Oliver.” Shiva said and Felicity came back to her senses. “I’m sorry. You are right. I guess it’s just habit.” Felicity said and walked towards Shiva just a little. “I understand that it might sound selfish but can you stay until we all leave? I know it hurts you to see me and Oliver but before we were lovers, you were my best friend and I want that back.” Felicity said and Shiva sighed.

The blonde was right. They had been best friends first. “I think I can stay, but I will not promise anything. Let’s take a day at a time.” They both nodded and it seemed an agreement had been reached between them. 

The night fell and as the sun rose in the sky, Nyssa was walking on the halls of Nanda Parbat when suddenly without noticing, she collided with someone. She held onto the person’s waist to keep them both from falling to the ground. And as she came to her senses, she saw the blonde hair and the smell which could only belong to one person. Sara. 

Sara pulled back a little just enough to look on the taller woman’s eyes which seemed to lock their gaze on her. They could almost feel each other’s lips, since they certainly could feel each other’s breath. They continued to stare and hold each other when Sara started slowly, very slowly to lean in but before they could go any further, Nyssa heard footsteps approaching and she came back to reality and released Sara as one of the assassins came to her.

“Mistress, your Father requires your presence immediately.” The assassin said bowing. “Very well. Take me to my Father.” She looked at Sara then followed the assassin into the throne room where her father was standing with another assassin. She came and bowed to him. “You asked for me, Father?” She said and he nodded. “Yes, my daughter. It seems your strength as my Heir has been questioned and a challenge has been issued. Do you accept it?” He said and she straightened up before turning to the assassin she was sure had been the one to challenge her and looked him right in the eye.

 

“I accept the challenge.”


	26. Together, at last

Nyssa was in her room. After she accepted the challenge she went straight there to think. How could someone defy her right to be the Heir to the Demon? She had offered to Ravi because at least he had a right to question her position but some warrior thinks they are more fit than her? That’s completely insane.

How could he even begin to think that he knows anything about what it takes to be Ra’s Al Ghul? She had learned all her life, prepared herself in every way to one succeed her father and now this man thinks he is a better choice than her? Well, it will be a pleasure to show him how wrong he is to even think that.

Not to mention the moment she and Sara almost had minutes before. What is wrong with her that no matter how much she tries she can’t stay away from the blonde? Hasn’t she learned her lesson yet? Why must she continue to have hope when she knows that that hope is going to be crushed again?

There is no Sara and her anymore and it never will be again. Sara made her choice very clear, she can’t stand to be with Nyssa and the League. Why she hasn’t accepted that yet? Was the fact that even despite everything, Deep down she knows that one word from Sara and she would forget everything?

That there’s nothing she wouldn’t d to have the blonde in her arms again? That she yearns for her touch? That she still desire her body? That she still loves her the same way she did before if not more? Why must she keep putting herself in the way of Sara’s life knowing very well what her choice is?

She must have something about being hurt over and over again by the blonde. It’s the only reason she can find to what she is doing. Sara doesn’t want her, she needs to accept that. Why can’t she? Nyssa was thinking so hard that she didn’t hear the door opening and Sara coming in.

“Is it true?” Nyssa got startled but she had quickly recognized the voice so she didn’t attack. She turned around to look at the blonde. “What is true?” Nyssa asked. “You have been challenged?” Sara asked and Nyssa nodded. “Yes, one warrior thinks that I am not fit to be the Heir and has challenged me to a duel.” She said as if it was nothing.

“And your father agreed to this?” Sara asked and Nyssa scoffed. “My father wasn’t the one who agreed to this, I was. It’s my strength and right as Heir to the Demon that is being questioned and I will answer by proving how wrong he is to doubt me.” Nyssa said and Sara looked at her.

“And what if you can’t defeat him?” Sara asked and Nyssa stared at her. “Then, he was right and I was not the best choice to be the Heir but that won’t happen. I will not lose to him.” Nyssa said and Sara walked a few steps closer. “But you lost to Oliver.” She said and Nyssa sighed.

“And you know the reason for that. Or have you forgotten that merely seconds before that you were dying in my arms because you had poisoned yourself since the thought of death was a better one than to come back here with me?” Nyssa said.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t see another way. I couldn’t go back, not back then.” Sara said, walking closer but Nyssa shook her head. “You never will because this life is not for you Sara. I have already accepted that. Why can’t you? Why can’t you just let me heal? Why can’t you just let me move on from you, from us?” Nyssa said desperate.

“Because I don’t want you to. I don’t want you to move on from me or from us.” With that she cupped both of the brunette’s cheeks and closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Sara wrapped one arm over the taller woman’s shoulder while the other continued to cup her cheek.

Nyssa wrapped her arms on the blonde’s waist bringing her extremely close. It was impossible to say where one of them started and the other ended. They continued the kiss for a while more. Until Nyssa pushed the blonde away with much effort.

“Please, don’t do this. Stop hurting me like this, I’m begging you.” Nyssa said turning her back to the blonde who was still panting. “Nyssa, please…” Sara said as Nyssa turned to face her.

“No, do you have any idea how much I loved you and still do? How much I gave myself to you? You were the only one I let in, I bore myself to you and what do you do? You turn your back like all we went through meant nothing to you. Like I meant nothing to you. Do you know how that feels?” Nyssa said with tears in her eyes.

“I know how much I hurt you and it was the last thing I wanted to do but it became too much. I didn’t recognize myself anymore, I didn’t know who I was and it suffocated me and I ran. I ran away and I hurt you but us, you never meant nothing to me. You mean more to me than I thought. Seeing you like this breaks my heart and all I want is to show that I know what I want and I want to be with you. I love you Nyssa.” Sara said with tear in her eyes.

“I want to be with you, I can’t stand to be apart from you one more second. And I finally come to understand that I want to live this life with you if you let me.” Sara said coming closer and cupped her cheeks again. “I love you and I want to be with you.  Let me heal you.” Sara said and looked at Nyssa in the eyes.

“Don’t hurt me again.” Nyssa pleaded and Sara smiled. “Never again.” She said and they closed the distance and kissed this time more sweetly, wanting insurance of what had been said between them. They continued to kiss like that until Nyssa started leading them towards the bed as they made love to each other that night.


	27. Chapter 27

Sara was resting her head on Nyssa’s chest listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeats as the brunette had her arm wrapped around the blonde’s body as she ran her hand up and down the naked back of the blonde.

They were both feeling happy about the moment they just had. It was just as amazing as Sara remembered, Nyssa always knew exactly where to touch and kiss to drive her over the edge and she just that.

Actually, Sara didn’t know how much she craved for Nyssa until she had her. Yes, they did this before but there was too much hurt in between, it was nothing like what happened that night.

This time there were good feelings involved, feelings of love, of longing, of safety, of belonging. Sara belonged with Nyssa and Nyssa belonged with Sara, wherever they are doesn’t matter as long as they are together.

“I missed this.” Sara said smiling as she kissed Nyssa’s bare shoulder. The brunette smiled. “So have I, beloved. So have I.” Nyssa said as she continued to caress the blonde’s back. “I missed you calling me that. It always made me feel special, as if I mattered that much o someone.” Sara said and Nyssa held her a little tighter.

“You always mattered that much to me. Even more than that.” Nyssa said and Sara noticed the grip tightening. “I know, which is one of the many reasons why I know that my place is right here beside you. I’m sorry it took me leaving to realize that. I’m so sorry.” Sara said and Nyssa lighten her grip a little bit at those words.

“Sara, I am inclined to believe that you indeed believe that this is what you want but I have already done that once and it was not the truth. So I want you to be completely honest with me and most importantly yourself. If you are not sure about this, please say so now. I do not want to be hurt again.” Nyssa said seriously, Sara could tell from her tone that she was really serious about this so the blonde detangled herself from the other woman and propped herself on one arm as she looked down at the brunette.

“I’m more than sure about this. When I left, I did because I thought about my family and how they would see me, how they would look at me if they ever learned what I had become and it scared me that they might look at me like a monster because the little girl that went on a yacht with her sister’s boyfriend is so different from the trained assassin I am now. I didn’t recognized that girl anymore and I panicked.” Sara said truthfully.

“But as I left, and especially after you released me, things changed. When you did that, your face stood in my mind for days, for months. I knew I had broken something in you that night and all I could think was regret.”

“If there was someone that I never wanted to hurt in any way, that person was and still is you, Nyssa. It was never my intention to hurt though deep down I knew it would. And I’m terribly sorry for it.”

“But after experiencing a life away from the league and you, I realized that I missed this, all of this. Especially you.” Sara said as she leaned down and kissed her lover who didn’t waste another second before kissing her back. They broke apart and Sara continued.

“Talking with your mom helped me a lot since she and your father went to something similar. Did you know that?” Sara asked and Nyssa nodded.

“Yes, my mother told me their story when I was a kid and Dad retold me a few times himself.” Nyssa said and Sara nodded. “Well, knowing all of that helped me sort out my feelings and know exactly what  want and that is you. And being in the League is not so bad. I mean I hate the killing a little less than I did a couple of months ago but I can understand that there is some good in what we do and that also helped.”

“Also you have a blonde ball of cuteness running around and I can’t resist that.” Sara said smiling as did Nyssa. “She is a lot like you, beloved.” Nyssa said and Sara smiled. “Is that why you, I mean we adopted her?” Sara said and Nyssa laughed, like truly laughed for the first time since they have seen each other after that fateful night and Sara wondered how long she could have gone without this.

“At first. The resemblance did catch my attention but as I got to know her a little better, like you I just couldn’t help but fall in love with her. And she didn’t had any parents or related  family and I thought that we could give her one and the thought just came to me and it seemed so right, I could not pass the opportunity so I took it.” Nyssa said.

“As for us, I knew that you always wanted a family and I wanted to give you that so it seemed perfectly reasonable that she had both of our names on her new birth certificate and so it did. We are her parents and I know we can give her all the love she deserves.” Nyssa said and Sara nodded.

“There is nothing I want more than for the three of us finally be the family we were supposed to be had I not been so stupid and ran.” Sara said and Nyssa smiled. “We will be.” She said and pulled the blonde for another kiss which turned into another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soory for the late update. College has been really hard these past couple of months but now it's better so i will be posting the rest of the chapters so keep on the look out for it. Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
